


The Ultimate BSB Sex Fest!

by BSBLover2538, Fricksgirl_32



Series: The Ultimate BSB Sex Fest! [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Bake Sale, Ball Gag, Begging, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Cages, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Slapping, Collars, Cousin Incest, Cuddles, Dildos, Dom Brian/Sub Kevin, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Family Bonding, Football, Gen, Hand Jobs, Hiking, Hot Tub Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Outdoor Sex, Paddling, Penis In Vagina Sex, Punishment, Puppy Play, Rape Fantasy, Riding, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Slash, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, charity work, speech restriction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 38,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Ten people living together creating a dynamic full of love, respect, and naughtiness.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> First ever series I am co-writing with Fricksgirl_32. This will have naughty scenes, and sweet moments in between. It's set in own world, where the Boys are submissive to their wives, and they have sex with each other, no matter the couple. It will be open-ended, added to whenever Fricksgirl and I write something for it.

Lauren, Kristin, Leighanne, Rochelle, and Leigh looked at each other smirking. At their feet were their husbands, kneeling, with their heads bowed, collars glinting in the light of the dying day. The ten of them lived together, with the wives as Dominants, and their mega superstar husbands, as Submissives. It had all started five years prior, just after Nick and Lauren marrying. 

“Can we all have a group meeting, with the wives included, please?” AJ asked his brothers, as they were getting done with a hard day of rehearsals for their upcoming tour.

“Yes, what’s going on?” Kevin looked up, curiosity written on his face, as he wiped the sweat off his face. 

“Rochelle and I have been talking, and I know she’s been talking to the other ladies as well, and we want to bring something up, an idea we have been thinking about” AJ replied, seeing his brothers nod. They made plans to meet at AJ’s place that night. 

“What’s going on?” Brian asked later that night, as the ten of them sat around AJ’s living room drinking wine, and chatting. AJ and Rochelle, with Leigh and Kristin perking up, looked at each other. 

“What do you think about living together? The ten of us? We have no kids, and none of us want them as of now. We all have our significant others, and it would make the most sense, since we are always spending time together” Rochelle asked, smiling at seeing the looks exchanged among the others as they thought about it. 

“I agree, and Nick and I have thought about living with all of you as well” Lauren snuggled against her husband, who smiled happily. 

Slowly, all ten agreed that this would be the best thing for them, as couples, and a group, to do. They set out and quickly found a very large home, on 25 acres, giving them the privacy, they desired as well. They moved in and got used to being with each other.

“Howie, question for you man” AJ asked his fellow Latin brother, as they chatted one night, about two months after moving in together, with Leigh and Rochelle looking at him curiously. 

“What do you want AJ” Howie looked at AJ, a little exasperated with AJ already tonight. He looked at the bearded man, and saw a spark of mischief in his eyes. 

“Want to have a foursome with Leigh and Rochelle tonight?” AJ shot a look towards his wife and Leigh, who smirked at each other, nodding their heads. Howie turned towards him, and seeing his wife’s reaction, he nodded his head as well. The four set out for AJ and Rochelle’s bedroom, not realizing they had started something, that would change everything. 

“What were you guys doing last night? I heard a lot of noise coming from AJ and Rochelle’s room” Brian asked the next morning, as they sat down for breakfast. 

“Oh nothing, just having a foursome with Howie and Leigh. Pass the butter please” Rochelle held her hand out for the plate, and smirked at the dropped jaws around the table. She shared a look with AJ, who grinned unrepentantly, and at Howie, whose eyes promised retribution, but also showed happiness. 

“What?” Nick asked, flabbergasted. He never would have expected Howie to do something like that, but he couldn’t help his cock twitching at the thought of having Rochelle or Leigh on top of, or under him. 

“Yea, you don’t want to know how good Leigh is at sucking my cock. She’s a fucking expert, Howie is so damn lucky” AJ lamented as he chewed on some bacon, all eyes turning to the quietest two of the bunch, seeing their red faces, but the smirks firmly in place. 

“Anyone want to join us; the door is always open. I already can’t wait to have AJ back under me, and getting both Rochelle and Leigh off at the same time” Howie drank his juice, watching Brian and Kristin spit their drinks out, all over Kevin and Leighanne, smiling naughtily. 

“We’ll keep that in mind” Nick looked at Lauren, who nodded gently. Rochelle and Leigh knew those two would be the next to join them. 

Things slowly started changing for the group. Nick and Lauren slowly added themselves in, then Brian and Leighanne, and finally Kevin and Kristin joined in the BSB sex fest that had started that night. They all soon realized that the wives loved taking charge in the bedroom, and the brothers loved giving up the control to them. Two months after slowly starting the Dom/Sub aspect, Kevin, Brian, and Nick wanted something more to go with it. 

“Kristin, what do you think of me and the other guys wearing collars in the house with you ladies? When we aren’t doing stuff for the group, and just living our lives. I would love to wear a collar that you gave me, and Nick and Brian have confided in me the same desire” Kevin asked his wife one night when they were getting ready for bed. 

“Actually, I have one already saved for you, right here in my nightstand. I bought soon after we started this whole dynamic, and I’m pretty sure the others have one's for the rest of you boys as well. Do you want me to collar you now? Show it off tomorrow?” Kristin grinned at her husband, seeing his green eyes lightening in submission. 

“Yes, Kristin. Please, collar me, please” Kevin begged, kneeling in front of the bed, head already bowed, and hands behind his back. Kristin pulled the collar out of the drawer, and went over to her husband, running her hands through his short hair lovingly. 

“Okay my husband, I will collar you. But know that this is just symbolic, and you are still my husband in every way, this is just for comfort for you, and shows you My dominance in the bedroom. If you want this to end, just tell me, and it’s all over, even if the others continue” Kristin took the collar and wrapped it around Kevin’s neck, smiling as she heard him sigh happily, leaning into her touch. 

“Rise, my husband, and cuddle me as we sleep. I have a feeling four more collarings will be happening tomorrow” Kristin snuggled in Kevin’s embrace, as Kevin kept touching his collar, reassuring himself that it was still there. They fell asleep together, having a late morning the next day, not coming out of their room until lunch time, and Kevin proudly wore his collar. 

“Kev, is that what I think it is?” Brian asked excitedly, the first one to see the collar on his cousin’s neck. Kevin nodded, leaning down to kiss his wife, who smiled happily. 

“Kristin collared me last night. Best feeling in the world, cuz. I love it so much, and it feels right.” Kevin watched as Brian and Nick looked at their wives, who nodded their heads, and went to their bedrooms. Nick and Brian immediately knelt on the floor waiting for Lauren and Leighanne to get back. 

“Is that something you two want as well” Leigh asked her husband and AJ, who were looking at the collar on Kevin’s neck with interest. Leigh leaned on Rochelle, interlocking their hands together. They had also gotten collars for their husbands, and secretly wanted them to wear them as well. 

“It looks fucking awesome, and it’s totally something I would wear. It wouldn’t even look out of place on me, really” AJ smiled, and joined Nick and Brian kneeling on the floor, Rochelle kissing Leigh before going to their bedroom. 

“It’s okay Howie, you decide when and if you want to do this. It doesn’t matter to me in the least. I know you love submitting to me, and we don’t need to have the symbol of it” Leigh hugged her husband, who looked a little lost at the moment. He looked up at Kevin, who nodded his head reassuringly.

“Howie, I am only ever going to wear this while it's just us. I will not wear it when we are in interviews, meetings, or on tours. Kristin knows that, and respects it. I am sure the others won’t wear their collars, well maybe except AJ, in public. You do this at your pace, don’t look towards us, do what is best for you and Leigh” Kevin gently told the younger man, seeing Nick, Brian, and AJ agree with his words, the three wives coming back in, collars in hand. 

Five minutes later, Nick, Brian, and AJ were proudly wearing their collars, and admiring each other’s, and their own in the mirror. Howie had talked to Leigh privately, and she reinforced everything that Kevin said, and Howie felt a lot better about it. 

“Leigh, I would love for you to collar me” Howie looked down at his wife, smiling, before dropping to his knees in front of her. She rubbed his short hair, before disappearing to their bedroom, coming back three minutes later.

 Leigh slipped the collar over Howie’s neck, who shuddered, as the feelings of being wanted and owned fell over him. He smiled up at his wife, feeling so beyond happy and loved. Howie rose, and kissed his wife.  Looking at his brothers afterwards, he shared a grin with them. The ten of them knew that this was the beginning of a very fruitful life together.

More than four years had passed since everything started, and the Boys were more successful than ever, in their personal and professional lives. Their albums were rocking the charts, and their sex lives were rich and diverse. They loved coming home to their wives, knowing that they didn’t have control in their personal lives, helped their professional lives succeed so well. 

Lauren, Kristin, Leigh, Rochelle, and Leighanne were happier than ever as well, having their husbands and lovers kneeling in front of them. They loved sharing their husbands, and themselves with each other. Things had only gotten better as time went on, and they couldn’t wait to see what adventures they would get up to as couples, or as a family of 10. 


	2. Fun With The Cousins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some bedroom fun with Leigh, Kevin, and Brian!

Brian, Leigh, and Kevin looked at each other. It had been a few weeks since Leigh had been with either of the Kentucky cousins, and she was craving both of their cocks badly. Howie just shook his head, and went off with Leighanne to have their own time together. 

“Bedroom now, strip, and kneel next to the bed” Brian and Kevin immediately scurried away, and Leigh went over to kiss and fondle Lauren’s breasts, squeezing them happily, already feeling herself get wet. She ran her hands over AJ’s cock, feeling his whine, as she made her way up to her bedroom, knowing the cousins would be waiting for her. 

“Good boys, you are so good for me” Leigh praised the two, who blushed and smiled. 

“Kiss each other, get the other’s cock nice and hard for me” Leigh sat back and watched the cousins kiss and stroke each other’s cocks, feeling her own slick traveling down her thighs. 

“Stop. Brian, come here and lick up my juices, and Kevin, I want you to play with my breasts” Leigh moaned as she felt Brian’s tongue on her sensitive thighs, and Kevin’s broad hands squeezing and tweaking her nipples and breasts. She saw both of their cocks hard and leaking. 

“I want to spitroast Kevin. Brian, you in his ass, I’ll grab the strap on, and face fuck him with a dildo, and watch him suck on it. Sound good boys?” Leigh looked down to see both men’s eyes dilate in want and need, nodding their heads. 

“Get on all fours Kevin. Brian, get the strap on, and put it on me. Then prep your cousin’s hole, while I face fuck him for a bit” Leigh watched Kevin get on the bed, and Brian getting the strap on for her, putting it around her waist. 

“There we go. Let’s drag this dildo along your face, and get you sucking on it. How’s it going down there Brian” Leigh looked up at the blonde, who had his fingers scissoring his cousin’s hole, adding lube to his cock. 

“Almost ready to put my cock in his hole” Brian looked up, and smiled seeing Leigh’s smirk. 

“Go slowly, I’ll tell you how fast and slow to go” Leigh told Brian, who nodded, and she looked down at the whimper below her. Kevin looked sadly at her, and she smirked. 

“You know I’m in control tonight, like always. Now, suck the dildo” Leigh shoved the dildo in, Kevin gagging on the sudden intrusion, before widening his mouth, and sucking on the plastic dildo. He moaned feeling his cousin’s cock slowly enter his ass. 

“How dirty are you Kevin? You love having your own cousin’s dick in your ass, that’s so beyond perverted. You crave having any type of intrusion in your ass. Love feeling full. God, watching you fall apart is pathetic. It’s so beyond easy to get you to the point of begging for anything to fill you up. Is that what you want, a plug in your ass 24/7?” Leigh taunted, as she pulled in and out of Kevin’s mouth, feeling his whine and whimpers. 

“Go faster Brian, then slow down when he starts to clench” Leigh watched as Brian’s movements quickened, before slowing down again. Kevin whined behind the dildo, wiggling his ass. Leigh pulled his hair, a silent command to stop moving. He stilled his body, feeling Brian’s cock get thicker in his ass.

“Close” Brian whimpered out, and Leigh nodded, pulling out of Kevin. 

“You know you can’t cum without me commanding it. Continue Brian, I know you can go further. Kevin, stay still and silent, and play with my breasts, putting one hand on the headboard to steady yourself” Leigh wiggled her body down underneath Kevin, and groaned as he felt his hand return to her breasts. 

“Leigh, please” Brian begged, knowing his cock wouldn’t release without her words. Leigh popped her head out, and said “Cum”.

“KEVIN!” Brian screamed as he unloaded into his cousin, leaving him panting. Kevin shook as Brian’s seed shot into his hole, using the headboard to keep himself steady. 

“Pull out, and Kevin will get his release next” Leigh shimmied out from underneath Kevin, who collapsed on the bed after Brian pulled out. A few minutes passed, and Kevin rolled over, sitting up, staring at his weeping cock. 

“Go sit in the chair Kevin, and Brian will suck you off. Remember boys, you let go at my command” Leigh sat on the bed, fingering herself, as she watched Kevin sit, and Brian crawl over to his cock, slowly licking it, and his balls, before taking the whole length in his mouth. Kevin fisted Brian’s hair as he guided him up and down his sizeable length. 

“Cum” Leigh watched through lidded eyes, as she brought herself closer to her own orgasm, moaning as she heard Kevin scream Brian’s name. Brian popped off of Kevin, and both looked towards Leigh, seeing her so wrecked. They shared a glance, and Kevin went to his knees, the cousins crawling over to her. 

“Can we help you Leigh? We would love to help you get your own orgasm, since you have allowed us to get ours. Please allow us to do this for you. You are so loving and kind to us, and we appreciate you so much” Brian and Kevin looked at Leigh with pleading eyes, wanting to help her out. 

“Yes boys, thank you so much. Kevin, you go on my clit first, while Brian focuses on my inner thighs, hips, and breasts, and then switch” Leigh looked at the cousins, so beyond thankful to have them in her life. Leigh laid on the bed, opening her legs up, as Kevin settled between them, and Brian next to her. 

“Lick and nibble around my clit, Kev, while Brian plays with my sensitive thighs, and breasts” Leigh moaned as she felt Kevin’s tongue exploring her clitoris, and Brian’s fingers trail down her thighs, and breasts. She whined feeling his kisses along her clit, and felt his fingers rubbing that little bean. 

“Ugh...so good” Leigh whimpered, seeing Kevin raise his hand and lick his fingers, tasting her slick. Brian reached down, doing the same thing, and both men groaned at the taste of their lover. 

“Close” Leigh whined, and Brian switched with Kevin, licking and nibbling a little faster, to get his love to her orgasm. He felt her clenching and trying to hold it, so he started rubbing her clit, knowing that would get her to spill it all out. 

“BOYS!” Leigh whimpered out, as she felt herself go over the edge, Brian lapping up her juices eagerly, before moving his head so Kevin could get some as well. They raised their heads, to see their love looking beyond wrecked, but so beyond happy. They curled up next to her, all falling fast asleep, not caring about the mess. 


	3. Nick Learns Some Southern Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leighanne disciplining a naughty Nick.

Nick looked over at his best friend’s wife, admiring her in the glow of the pale moonlight. He knew that Brian was shacking up with Howie and Leigh tonight, so he wanted to take the opportunity to have Leighanne all to himself. He fingered his collar, knowing that Lauren was safe in bed with Rochelle, the two women spooning each other. 

“Leighanne, want to have some fun tonight? I’ve been pretty naughty lately, could use a firm hand tonight” Nick smirked at the older blonde, who turned, seeing the Dominance alight in her eyes. 

“Nickolas, what are you saying?” Leighanne asked sweetly, a hard tone underlying her words. Nick shivered, and went to his knees, whimpering. He looked up at Leighanne, the smirk completely gone. 

“I have been naughty Mistress. I have been teasing Brian and Howie a lot, and made fun of their cock sizes, along with resisting the commands from Lauren and Rochelle. They are the ones who sent me to you, knowing your firm hand in dealing with the boys and I” Nick gulped, as he kept his gaze on the floor. 

“Well then. I know exactly how to deal with errant little boys like you. Over my knees Nickolas. Pull your pants and boxers down, now” Leighanne sat on the bed, and Nick scurried over, pulling his jeans and boxers down and laid over her lap, cock laying against her thighs, completely exposing his creamy white ass. 

“I am going to spank your ass ten times with my hand, and then you are getting the paddle, for me to do it another ten times, with that. I want you to count with each one, and thank me for it. Understand?” Leighanne saw Nick’s nod, and rubbed her hand over his ass a couple of times, before bringing it down, hard. 

“One, thank you Mistress” Nick yelped, and he continued until she was done. He got up and went to the toy chest to get the paddle, and crawled back to Leighanne, giving it to her, and getting back in her lap, without a word. She rubbed his back and ass with the paddle before bringing it down on his already red ass. 

Nine spanks later, Nick’s ass was bright red, and his cock was full and hard. Leighanne pulled him off, and he sank to his knees, wincing as his ass made contact with his lower legs. Leighanne went over and grabbed 2 things out of the toy chest. 

“Get on the bed, and present yourself to me, legs wide open, exposing that hole” Nick scrambled up onto the bed, and spread his legs open wide, exposing his cock and hole for his Mistress. He felt her hands probing his hole, and felt something get inserted into his hole, unlubed, yelping at the sensation. 

“What’s that?” he asked, afraid to know the answer. Leighanne smirked at him, before showing him the remote in her hand. 

“An egg vibrator” Nick’s eyes widened, and he whimpered, knowing he would be edged for a couple of days. 

“Also, you don’t get the pleasure of getting your release the next couple of days” Leighanne smiled, as she attached the cock cage, Nick whining as he felt the cool metal snap around his already aching cock. He closed his eyes, knowing that he would get his release when Leighanne told him he could. 

Nick had had the same punishment before, he just could only hope that it would only last a couple of days. He knew he screwed up when he made fun of Brian and Howie, but he wasn’t thinking. Now he was paying the price for his misbehavior. Nick knew that it would be a long couple of days, but knew that Leighanne would give him the greatest pleasure when she deemed that he had learned his lesson. He could only hope that came earlier rather than later. 


	4. Nick Gets Sweet Release and the Cousins Enjoy Some Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick finally gets the cage off, and Kristin and Leighanne have some fun with their husbands on their way to the U of K football game.

Nick had been whining and whimpering the last few days since Leighanne had locked his cock up. He groaned as the ladies would trail their fingers across his cock, feeling it pulse in the cage. His brothers looked at him sympathetically, having had it done to themselves a time or two. Howie and Brian were already planning their revenge for their brother’s hurtful words. 

“Mistress, can you please unlock me before You and Brian go with Kevin and Kristin to the game? I know Leigh and Rochelle want to have fun with us today, and I’d like to join in, if it pleases You” Nick was kneeling in front of Leighanne, who thought for a moment before smiling. 

“Yes, Nick, I will release you. Go up to my bedroom now, undress, and wait for me” Leighanne kissed Brian, and followed Nick up to her bedroom. She was looking forward to going to the game with her husband, Kevin, and Kristin, knew that Nick would be having some fun today, and that he had learned his lesson. 

“Good boy, lay on the bed, spread eagle, and I will release your cock” Leighanne watched Nick scramble onto the bed, and spread out eagerly, his locked cock standing at attention. She teased him a bit, before unlocked his cock. It immediately turned hard, purple, and leaked pre-cum everywhere. 

“Stay here and I’ll send one of the girls in to help you with that. I need to leave for the game now” Leighanne traced her hand along Nick’s face, feeling his tremble, and kissed his lips, leaving him on the bed, and closing the door, knowing he wouldn’t touch himself at all.

“Leigh, go deal with Nick, I left him spread eagle on the bed, his cock hard and leaking” Leighanne wrapped her arms around the shorter woman, fondling her breasts, sucking the nipple through her shirt a bit, feeling her nod. She smirked and went to find her husband and his cousins. 

“We ready for the game guys?” Brian asked, as Leighanne came into the dining room. It had been a couple of years since he had enjoyed a football game with his cousin. They were both looking forward to the bonding time together. 

“Both of you in the backseat today. Leighanne and I want to be up front. Oh yea, and pants unzipped, cocks out, I want you two getting each other hard while we drive over there” Kristin stated offhandedly, smirking as Brian and Kevin gulped, looking at each other. 

“Yes Mistress” both replied and dutifully got into the back seat of the car, after getting everything in the trunk. Leighanne and Kristin got up front, Kristin driving, holding hands, as Leighanne kept an eye on their husbands. 

Brian and Kevin looked at each other, before pulling their pants down to their knees, and getting their cocks out. They started stroking the other’s cock, and soon Kristin and Leighanne heard their husband’s groans and whimpers. 

“Stop, both of you. Brian, I want you going over your cousin’s lap, while putting your mouth around his cock. Kevin, I want you spanking your cousin, and then fingering his hole, before plugging him up, to keep him nice and open for the ride home” Leighanne smirked, as the boys adjusted their positions, Brian laying over Kevin’s lap, mouth on his cock, licking it. 

“Ten spanks, and then finger that hole Kevin” the green-eyed man nodded, and Leighanne watched her husband arch into the spanks, whining around Kevin’s cock, moaning as Kevin’s fingers started probing his entrance. 

“Milk Brian’s cock a bit, use that for lubricant” Kristin called back, seeing what was happening in the rearview mirror. Kevin squeezed his cousin’s cock, feeling the pre-cum leak out, using that to rub on his fingers, before inserting them into his cousin’s tight hole. He quickly got two fingers in, scissoring, widening his hole. 

“He’s ready Mistress” Kevin looked up at Leighanne, who pulled the plug out of her purse, handing it to him, and watched as Kevin put it in his mouth to lubricate it, before inserting it into Brian’s hole. They all heard the whimper coming from the blonde. 

“Off Kevin’s cock Brian” Kristin called, and Brian sat up, shifting to get used to the plug in his ass. Kevin whimpered, wondering when he would get release. Leighanne and Kristin smirked at each other, knowing that they would have two wound up men on the drive home. 

“Let’s enjoy the game, and then have some fun on the way home. Pants up and zippered, now” Leighanne watched as both men painfully shoved their hard cocks into their pants, zipping them up, Brian having to adjust to the plug in his ass. They got to the stadium five minutes later, the boys trying to forget about the car ride over. 

The boys thoroughly enjoyed the game, and the time with their wives. Brian’s cock twitched every time he felt the plug in his ass, but he was able to shove it down, and enjoy himself. The Wildcats won the game, and the boys were jubilant. They made their way back to the car, the boys automatically going into the backseat. 

Leighanne took over driving home, and Kristin smiled sweetly at her husband and his cousin, seeing the trembles, both men wondering what would happen on this car ride. They didn’t have to wait long. 

“Pants down, cocks out, you know the drill” Both boys shoved their pants down, Brian wiggling. 

“Kevin, pry the plug out, and then Brian, sit on top of Kevin, and move your body up and down his cock, getting him to spray your loose walls” Brian’s eyes widened, as he felt his cousin’s fingers pry the plug out, moaning as he felt the offending object come out. He sat on his cousin’s lap, lining his open hole with his cousin’s cock, groaning as he felt the thick cock invade his hole. 

“There we go, Brian just go up and down, slowly for now, good, now go a little faster, slow down, now fast” Kristin enjoyed directing Brian on the speed, watching her husband become wrecked underneath his cousin. 

“Kiss each other, and Kevin, twist Brian’s nipples a bit” the car was soon full of moans and groans as the wives watched their husbands go to the edge of release. 

“Cum” Leighanne commanded, and they both watched as Kevin yelled his cousin’s name, as he released his load into his cousin’s loose walls. Brian sprayed his all over Kevin’s shirt. Brian pulled off of Kevin’s cock, both men whimpering slightly, feeling spent. 

“Good boys. We are almost home. When we get there, you two can get us off, and we will snuggle in bed, how’s that sound” Kristin cooed, as they watched both men fall asleep for a short nap. 

“Well, that was an afternoon well spent, right my dear?” Leighanne smiled over at Kristin, the two sharing a kiss, before looking at their husbands with blissed out smiles on their faces, fast asleep. 

“Yes it was, and I can’t wait for the next football game to come around, if this one was so much fun” Kristin smirked, interlocking her left hand with Leighanne’s left, lifting it up, kissing the older woman’s hand, both lost in memories of the past five years, and looking forward to what else would be coming their way.  


	5. Dark Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick had a very dark fantasy he wanted his best friend to fulfill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an E fic, read with caution.

Nick groaned softly slowly beginning to wake up, trying to move his hands but quickly realized they were tied to the bed, he also felt something heavy on his chest. Nick opened his eyes, gasping softly seeing Brian over him stroking his cock right above him. 

"Well, look who's finally awake." Brian grinned, his eyes dark with lust. 

Nick couldn't help but let out a small whine, his cock already getting hard seeing his best friend stroking himself. Brian had made sure to get permission from both Leighanne and Lauren before doing anything knowing the trouble they could get into if he hadn't. He knew their wives would want video of the two blondes together, it was an agreement the four had made with each other anytime Brian wanted to be alone with Nick. 

With Nick's punishment now out of the way, and him confessing one of his darkest secrets to Brian, the older man took the opportunity to make his young lover's fantasy come true. 

"I've waiting a long time to have you under me." Brian growled, seeing Nick's eyes go wide, his brain realizing what was going on and making his cock even harder. Brian moved up to Nick's face, slapping his cock against the younger man's face, leaving a trail of pre over his lips. 

"Open that pretty mouth of yours." Brian commanded. 

Nick's mindset quickly shifted so the rape would feel more authentic, keeping his mouth shut wanting Brian to fall completely and be rough with him. Nick knew Brian was shocked and scared going this far down into his mindset and wasn't sure at first if he could, but seeing his best friend now gave Nick the confidence he needed to know Brian would give him exactly what he wanted. 

"Oh, I have a stubborn one, that's okay I like a challenge." Brian glared at the blonde under him, gripping his hair and forcing his cock inside Nick's mouth, crying out as he felt the warmness wrap around his aching cock. Nick shook his head trying to get away, fake tears beginning to fall from his eyes. 

"That's it, take it like a good little cock sucker." Brian groaned, pushing his cock in and out of Nick's mouth, making sure the younger man gagged a few times, pre leaking right into Nick's throat. Nick whimpered, trying to get his hands free knowing the rope was only getting tighter the more he struggled, but loved it. He didn't know where this fantasy had come from, but it had always been in the back of his mind not ever thinking it would actually happen, he also knew they were being recorded, Leighanne and Lauren being the only two to ever see the videos the two made with each other, allowing Brian and Nick to be as dirty as they wanted to be with each other. 

Brian finally pulled out of Nick's mouth, watching the other man pant heavy and hard before moving down between his legs, seeing Nick close his legs quickly. 

"Plea..please let me go.." Nick whimpered. "I promise I won't tell anyone." 

Nick's pleas fell on deaf ears as Brian forcefully pulled Nick's legs apart, exposing his tight hole. 

"Now why would I let you go when I know damn well you want this my little slut?" 

Nick's cock throbbed, pre already leaking out of the tip. He still couldn't believe his best friend was going to rape him and how turned on he really was over it. Nick cried out loudly, his body arching feeling two dry fingers push inside his tight hole. 

"That's it, cry out for me." 

Brian was completely gone and deep into his mindset, fucking his best friend with his fingers, his other hand stroking his cock. 

"Wanna make fun of my cock size?" Brian growled. "I may not be as long as you, but I'm thick and about to show you just what I can do with it." 

Brian spit in his hand and rubbed his cock before leaning over Nick, an evil and perverted grin spread across his face as he slammed fully into Nick, causing the other man to arch and cry out loudly.

"FUCK! You're tight!" Brian cried out, moving his hips hard and fast. 

"Please stop!" Nick begged, his body responding to the thrusts that Brian was giving him.

Brian just grunted, eyes closed knowing Nick wanted it hard. He didn't think he could fulfill his best friend's dark fantasy but here he was, pounding the other blonde's hole. 

The two pulled out of their deep mindsets, looking down at each other with so much love for one another, Brian leaning down and kissing Nick hard, his thrusting never slowing. 

"Brian.." Nick whined. "So close.." 

"Me too, God this has been amazing." Brian panted. 

Nick nodded in agreement as his cock throbbed between them, loving the feel of Brian's stomach rubbing against it. 

"Cum for me baby, I need to feel you fill me." Nick encouraged. 

Brian whined, thrusting one last time before letting go. 

"NICK!" 

It was all Nick needed before screaming his older lover's name, shooting his load all over their stomachs. Brian finally slowed down, sliding out of his lover's body before rolling onto the bed. Nick's entire body was like jello, relaxed and satisfied. 

After a few minutes, Nick felt something warm run over his stomach, looking down to see Brian cleaning the cum off his stomach. 

"Mmmm Bri-bear." Nick sighed. 

Brian looked up and smiled, moving his kisses up Nick's chest, neck, and finally lips, reaching up to untie Nick's hands from the bed, sighing happily feeling Nick's arms wrap around him. The two finally pulled away, smiling as they looked into each other's blue eyes. 

"Thank you so much." Nick said softly.

"You're welcome." Brian smiled. "I hope I didn't hurt you." 

Nick shook his head before snuggling into the older man's arms like he used to do when he was younger. 

"No, it felt amazing." 

Brian sighed in relief, he had been so worried about hurting Nick but feeling him in his arms and hearing his words calmed Brian's nerves as the two fell asleep, Nick happy his dark fantasy had finally been filled.


	6. Momma and Her Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochelle has a special dynamic with Lauren, Howie, and AJ. Tonight Momma Rochelle takes care of her two little boys.

Rochelle looked over at AJ and Howie, knowing that they needed some special attention from her. Her and Lauren had a special thing they did with those two particular boys, and it helped them stay calm and steady, and helped Howie come out of his shell a bit more. She went to her husband whispering in his ear.

“Want some Momma time with your brother, baby boy?” AJ shivered as he nodded his head, looking over at Howie, who grinned. Rochelle knew that both boys would be waiting for her, and she couldn’t wait to have both Latin boys under her. She shared a look with Lauren, who nodded, telling her that she wanted to be with Nick tonight. 

That night, AJ and Howie scampered into AJ and Rochelle’s bedroom, and got into their mindsets. Howie was the older, protective brother for AJ, who was the demurer of them, which shocked the four of them when they started this journey. 

“Howie, will Momma be okay with me watching tonight?” AJ asked his brother, who nodded his head, and wrapped his arms around his baby brother. 

“Yes, Alex, she will. We know Momma has seen that we have been stressed out lately. She wants what’s best for us, and tonight that’s you watching the two of us have some fun” Howie cooed into his brother’s ear, feeling him relax. 

Rochelle had heard the conversation, and her heart melted. She loved how caring and protective Howie was over his brother. She opened the door and cooed. AJ was in Howie’s arms, both men naked, and Howie was rubbing AJ’s chest and belly. 

“How are my little man and baby boy doing?” Rochelle asked, settling down on the bed and looking at her two boys. 

“Momma, Alex just wants to watch me and you have some fun tonight. Is that okay?” Howie tightened his hold around AJ as he asked, eyes brightening at Rochelle’s nod. 

“Of course, little man. Alex, can you sit in the chair while your brother and I have some fun? If you want to join at all, just call for Momma and we will stop and talk, okay?” Rochelle guided her husband out of Howie’s arms, and led him to the chair, getting him comfortable. At his nod, she turned back to her little man. 

“I know my little man has been stressed out lately, and I can’t wait to make him feel so good. Lay back little man, let Momma love on you” Rochelle watched as Howie lay flat on the bed, arms and legs spread, head on his favorite pillow, and smiled up at his Momma, who settled in between his legs.

“Thanks Momma, can you help me out, my thingy is very achy and sore. It’s been leaking lots” Howie pointed down at his cock, which was weeping and thick. Rochelle smiled, and took his member in her hand, squeezing slightly. 

“Momma!” Howie yelped as he groaned, feeling Rochelle’s hand squeezing his cock. She smiled, and took her hand off, hearing the whine from the older male. 

“Let’s take our time little man. I want to see you so wrecked, begging Momma for release. You know Momma controls when you let it all out” Rochelle cooed, as she started touching her little man’s balls, poking and rubbing them a bit, feeling Howie arch up at the sensations. 

“Alex, you still okay over there baby boy?” Rochelle looked over to see her husband palming himself, groaning slightly.

“Yes Momma, I is okay” AJ grunted out, trying to not get off so quickly. 

“Good boy, Momma is proud of you” Rochelle turned back to Howie, who was panting slightly. 

“Little man, let’s see what happens when Momma ghosts her fingers on your body, explores a bit” Rochelle started going up Howie’s body, moving to his stomach, leaning down to swirl her tongue in his belly button, before going up to his pecs, and tweaking his nipples, hearing him cry out. 

“Feel good little man?” Rochelle asked, as she took his nipples in her hand, squeezing and rubbing them, seeing Howie nod his head. 

“Want me to choke you a bit?” Rochelle knew that Howie loved a little breathplay, loved feeling the restriction in breathing. She saw Howie’s nod, but heard Alex’s whimper behind her, turning towards him. 

“Alex, you know your brother loves this, and you know I have never hurt him. I promise you, Howie knows the way to get out of this, he just has to grip my sides, and I let go” Rochelle spoke softly, and AJ nodded, worry for his brother still evident in his eyes, but he knew that Howie loved it. 

“Okay little man, Momma’s going to put her hands around your throat, and you know what to do when I need to let go” Howie nodded, and felt Rochelle’s hands go around his throat, and felt his breathing restrict, and his arousal course his body, as his cock twitched at the tighter hold. Rochelle let go, let him breathe for a couple breaths, and then tightened her hold again. 

This continued for a few minutes, before Howie squeezed her sides, and Rochelle immediately let go, seeing Howie’s smile as he caught his breath. Her hands immediately rubbed his throat, and she gave him some water from the bedside table, to cool his throat. Howie smiled up at his Momma, and nodded his head, that he was okay. 

“Good little man, Momma is so proud of you. Let’s get you your release. Momma will suck you off, sound good?” Rochelle cooed, and Howie’s eyes dilated, and he wiggled under his Momma’s touch, as she trailed her fingers down to his throbbing member. 

“Momma” Howie and Rochelle looked towards AJ, who was whimpering softly, his cock throbbing. 

“Yes, baby boy?” Rochelle smiled over at AJ, who crawled over to the bed, and sat next to his Momma.

“Can I help you with Howie?” AJ looked at his older brother, who nodded his head, and Rochelle beamed, nodding her head as well. 

“Yes Alex, you can help me with your big brother. Why don’t you straddle him, and let him suck you off, while Momma sucks him off” Both boys’ eyes darkened, and they nodded their heads. AJ straddled Howie’s head, using the headboard for support, and Howie started licking and sucking his little brother’s cock, bucking when he felt Momma on his own cock. 

“When you are both close, cum when you feel on the edge” Rochelle popped off to give both boys permission, before going back on Howie’s cock, sucking expertly, feeling Howie’s hands in her hair, guiding her a bit, before feeling him on the edge, popping off, and letting his load spray on his chest and stomach. 

“HOWIE!” Alex screamed as he shot his seed into Howie, feeling his big brother suck him dry, swallowing every bit. Howie popped off, and looked at his stomach and Momma. 

“Come here Alex, clean your brother up, and then we can snuggle” AJ got off of his brothers face, and crawled down to where his Momma was, and licked his brothers cum off of him, loving the sweet, salty taste of his older brother. 

“All done Momma!” Alex cheered, as he kissed his wife, letting her taste Howie on his lips. 

“Good boys, I have such well-behaved little boys” Rochelle beamed at Howie and AJ who shyly smiled back at her, AJ having laid down next to his brother to cuddle him, Howie wrapping his arms around AJ. 

“Do both my boys feel good now?” Rochelle grinned at the nods, and settled on the other side of Howie, happy to have helped her husband and lover out. 

“AJ and Howie, you two are lights in my life, and I can’t wait to do this again soon” Rochelle whispered, seeing both men on the edge of sleep. 

“Thank you so much baby, I know Howie appreciates this as much as I do” AJ sat up and gave his wife a searing kiss, before settling back down, falling asleep, as the three dreamed about doing this with Lauren again soon. 


	7. Crying For Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin has been unruly and misbehaving, getting both him and Howie in trouble.

Howie jumped feeling a pair of arms wrap around him knowing exactly who was behind him, he let out a soft whine feeling Kevin's cock pressed up against his ass. They were in the laundry room and could be caught anytime, Howie knowing Kevin hadn't asked permission to be alone with the younger man. 

"Kevin..we can't." Howie tried to reason. 

Kevin's grip only tightened around his lover, kissing his neck gently. 

"I don't care, I'm tired of being told what to do." Kevin responded, his hand slowly moving down Howie's chest straight to his pants where the younger man's cock had already tented. 

Howie's eyes went wide not believing how out of line Kevin had become recently and wasn't sure exactly what had happened to make Kevin change his mind all of a sudden, all he knew was he didn't want to get into trouble. It was almost like Kevin was crying out for help. 

Kevin slid his hand inside Howie's pants, getting an arch from the other man. Howie closed his eyes, praying everyone would stay upstairs until they were done because there was no telling Kevin no now. 

"How's that feel my love?" Kevin whispered softly, his voice low and dripping with want. 

"So good, fuck Kev." Howie was already panting. "I've missed your hand on me." 

"I've missed you too my lover." Kevin rasped, his hand stroking the throbbing cock lovingly. 

Howie turned his head to capture the older man's lips with his own, both making out as their tongue dueled with one another, Howie arching back against Kevin and getting a growl from the older man. 

The two older men were so wrapped up into what they were doing and Howie was so close to his orgasm, they didn't hear or see Lauren walk in. 

"What's going on here?!"

Howie and Kevin both jumped, Kevin's hand instantly coming out of Howie's pants. Lauren looked at the two oldest boys in disappointment, looking right at Kevin's guilty face. 

"Did you ask permission to be with Howie?" Lauren asked. 

Kevin lowered his head in shame and shook his head. "No Mistress.'' 

Lauren then looked at Howie. "Did you try to push him away?" 

Howie nodded. "Yes Mistress, but I should have pushed harder." 

"Kevin Scott and Howard Dwaine bedroom now!" Lauren commanded. 

The two oldest nodded and quickly went straight to Leighanne and Brian's room, Lauren following them with surprising looks from the others that had settled down into the living room, Leighanne looked up from the couch where her and Brian were cuddled. 

"You've got a couple of naughty ones to straighten out." Lauren said, looking at the older woman. 

Leighanne nodded as Brian scooted away and right into Rochelle's arms along with AJ. 

Leighanne headed up the stairs and into the bedroom, closing the door. Leighanne walked over to the two men, her sixth sense spiking seeing the worried look on Howie's face staring at his oldest brother's shaking body. Kristin had confined in the older woman about Kevin's recent misbehavior, not knowing what to do since Kevin had shut her out. 

Howie looked up at Leighanne knowing they were still in trouble, but something was seriously wrong. 

"Mistress, something is wrong." Howie said softly. 

Leighanne nodded in agreement and knew she needed Kristin, going back out and shutting the door. The others looked up surprised seeing the oldest woman already out of the room, but there was something in her eyes that worried them all. 

"Kris, I need you now." 

Nick quickly got up and slid into his love's arm, worried while Kristin got up and moved up the stairs, going into the bedroom with her best friend. Leighanne rarely asked for help when it came to the boys' punishments, but there was something more to it and now all they could do was sit and wait until they came back. 

Kristin froze seeing her husband's entire body shaking, quickly moving to him and falling her knees, pulling him into her arms. 

"Baby, talk to me please." Kristin pleaded softly, never feeling her husband shake this much. 

Howie and Leighanne looked at each other very worried about Kevin, but Howie knew both of them were still in trouble once Kevin calmed down.

Kevin sighed softly, wiping his face and looking at his wife's worried and frightened eyes. 

"Kev, talk to me please love." 

Kevin sniffed, taking a deep breath before speaking. "I've been holding a lot back and it finally came out. I'm so sorry for misbehaving and I know I've pushed everyone out and have been out of line." 

Kristin stayed quiet knowing Kevin wasn't done, letting him speak while holding and rubbing his back encouraging to continue. 

"I love our dynamic we have had going for all these years, but I'm missing the alone time with you." Kevin confessed, looking up at his wife. "I know we've done things together, but we haven't really done anything just as husband and wife." 

Kristin's eyes went wide at Kevin's confession before looking up at Leighanne, the older woman just as shocked, realizing they had let the Dom/Sub dynamic of their ten way relationship get in the way of the other sides. 

"Baby, why didn't you come to me sooner?" Kristin asked. 

"I didn't want to upset you or make you think I wanted out." Kevin sighed. 

"Oh honey, I told you the day I collared you that if you wanted out or didn't feel comfortable doing any of this we would pull out of the dynamic." 

"I know." Kevin looked down, ashamed for hiding this. 

"I think this is something we all need to sit and talk about." Leighanne spoke up. 

Kristin nodded in agreement as did Howie and Kevin. Howie had also been feeling the same way, missing doing things with Leigh, just the two of them but had also been afraid to say anything. 

Kristin let Kevin go as he sat back up knowing he still had to be punished for his misbehavior. 

"You know you still have to be punished?" Kristin asked. 

Kevin nodded. "Yes Mistress, this wasn't me trying to get out of it, everything just came out full force." 

Kristin kissed her love before getting up and looking at Leighanne knowing the older woman would restrict Kevin's speech. 

"I won't do it until we all talk so he can have his voice heard." Leighanne promised. 

Kristin smiled and nodded in appreciation, giving her oldest lover a soft kiss before going out, shutting the door. Leighanne looked at her two naughty boys in front of her. She knew both men liked to be spanked and caged so she had to become more creative when it came to punishing the two oldest boys. 

"Kevin, tell me what brought you to my room." Leighanne commanded. 

"I touched and played with Howie without permission." Kevin confessed. 

"And Howard.." Leighanne looking at the second oldest. 

"I let Kevin touch me knowing he hadn't asked for permission. I did try to stop him, but I didn't try hard enough to push him away." Howie sighed. 

Leighanne began to walk around the two men, making them feel small. Howie and Kevin kept their heads down feeling her eyes on them, the disappointment burning into their skins. Kevin and Howie took no pleasure in disappointing their women, Leighanne knowing this and used it to her advantage. 

"I'm very disappointed in both of you." Leighanne scolded. "You are the two oldest and are suppose to be setting the example for the younger boys." 

Kevin and Howie kept their heads lowered, their faces red in emberressment and shame for disappointing their girls and breaking the rules. Leighanne finally stopped in front of the two men. 

"Kevin, once we have the group meeting, you will be restricted from speech for the rest of the night. Kristin will take the gag out of your mouth tomorrow morning."

Kevin whimpered but nodded. 'Yes Mistress." 

Leighanne looked towards Howie. "Howard, you will write an essay on why you need to be firmer when you know one of the boys have not asked permission to be alone with you." 

Howie nodded softly. "Yes Mistress." Howie hated writing essays knowing Leighanne would expect it to be detailed. 

"Rise both of you so we can have this much needed talk." 

Kevin and Howie nodded, both rising but keeping their heads low. Kevin and Howie silently followed Leighanne back down the stairs, Kevin knowing Leighanne had the ball gag.

"Kevin, go kneel at Kristin's side, Howie go to Leigh." 

The two nodded, Kevin kneeling at Kristin's side, Howie doing the same at Leigh's side. Leighanne sat back down on the couch, seeing the worried and curious looks on the others faces. Kristin had briefed the others on what Kevin had revealed to her. 

"It's been brought to my attention that we are not having enough one on one time with one another." Kristin began. "Do any of you feel the same way?" 

The looks went all around the living room, nods coming one by one by the guys and the other girls. 

"AJ and I actually just talked about this." Rochelle answered, AJ snuggling close to his love, feeling her arms tighten around him now that Brian had went back to Leighanne. 

Kristin ran her hand through Kevin's hair lovingly, letting him know she was there and love him. Kevin closed his eyes and sighed softly, nuzzling her hand lovingly. 

Leighanne looked down at her husband. "Do you feel this way as well sweetie?" 

Brian looked up at his wife, face a slight red and nodded. "Yes, I miss spending time with just you." 

The ten looked at each other and realized they had let the Dom/Sub dynamic take over. 

"We need to work this out or we are going to fall apart, something I don't think we want to happen." Lauren said, seeing the others agreeing. 

The family talked out ideas on what to do and agreed to communicate better with one another, realizing they needed to take a step back and reconnect with each other as couples and a family. Once the conversation was over, Leiganne looked over at Kevin. 

"Kevin, to me." Leighanne called. 

Kevin whined softly but knew it was coming, moving over to Leighanne, kneeling in front of her, his face flush with embarrassment.

"Brian sit up just for a moment please." 

Brian nodded knowing what was about to happen, watching his cousin sadly. 

"Open up Kevin, you will not be allowed to speak the rest of the night, Kristin can remove the gag tomorrow morning." 

Kevin nodded, opening his mouth. The others watched Leighanne slide the gag into Kevin's mouth, securing it. It was one of the smaller gags so Kevin's mouth and jaw wouldn't be sore for days. Waving him back to Kristin, watching him move back to his wife's side, kneeling. Leighanne looked at Leigh. 

"Howard is to write an essay in detail of what happened tonight." 

Leigh nodded, leading Howie to their room where his desk was. The others settled down before bed. 

Morning broke, Kevin waking up with Kristin in his arms, the gag still in his mouth knowing it wouldn't come out until she woke up, so thankful his cries for help had been recognized.


	8. One Amazing Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Leighanne's wedding anniversary is here and Brian has the entire day planned out for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sweet G rated fic. :)

Over the next few months, the dynamic between the ten had grown and strengthened, each couple taking the time to be with each other and going out together. The communication and honesty with each other was a work in progress but it was helping with the family unit as well as the Dom/Sub dynamic. 

For now though, Brian was happily in the kitchen in his chef outfit cooking his love and lovers breakfast before heading out with Leighanne for their anniversary. He had been giddy all week over the plans he had made for them and couldn't wait to be alone with his wife on their special day. 

"Ooo, what's in here?" Nick asked, peeking into the picnic basket Brian had made up. 

"Hands off Carter." Brian warned, getting a smirk from the younger man. 

Nick wrapped his arms around the older man,leaning down to kiss his lover gently before going to the table as the others piled in. 

Leighanne grinned seeing her husband in his outfit, walking over to give him a soft kiss, tasting Nick on Brian's lips. 

"Looking good baby." Leighanne complimented. 

Brian gave his wife one of his goofy grins before sitting down at the table with the rest of his lovers, the ten eating happily.

"So where is Brian taking you?" Rochelle asked. 

Leighanne chuckled. "He won't tell me." 

"Nope!" Brian shook his head. 

The air around the ten was relaxed as they talked and enjoyed being together as a family, even though things were still going on in the bedrooms, it wasn't taking over their entire lives like it was before. 

"When you two heading out?" Howie asked. 

"Here in a bit." Brian responded. 

Leighanne smiled happily, excited to spend the day with her husband. Once noon hit, the couple were on their way to their destination, the basket secured in the back along with a blanket. Brian was so excited and Leighanne couldn't help but laugh seeing the happiness on her love's face. 

Leighanne's eyes went wide as Brian parked the car and they got out, they had been to this lake before but it had been awhile. The settled down in a more private area of the lake, laying out the blanket. Leighanne smiled seeing the spread of sandwiches, carrots with veggie dip, parfaits, and a bottle of her favorite wine. 

"Oh love, thank you." Leighanne smiled, leaning over to kiss Brian gently. 

Brian kissed her back, sighing happily. The weather was perfect with a nice cool breeze coming from the lake, cutting through some of the heat. Once they were done eating and had a couple of glasses of wine, Brian laid his head in his wife's lap, closing his eyes and enjoying her fingers in his soft hair. 

"I love you." Brian said. 

"I love you too sweetheart." Leighanne replied. 

They stayed silent for a while, enjoying the love they had for each other wrap around them as the world passed by. Brian had some things he needed to tell his wife, stuff he had hidden deep down inside him that only the other guys knew. Leighanne could sense her husband needed to talk to her as she continued to run her fingers through his hair and down his cheek lovingly.

"Brian, are you still okay with us being in the dynamic?" Leighanne asked, worried. 

Brian smiled and nodded but knew he needed to confess a few things to her. "Yes I am, I just have somethings I need to tell you. I know I should have told you years ago, I was just afraid to." 

Leighanne looked at her love surprised, they had always been honest and open with each other. Brian took a deep breath and sat up, looking into worried eyes giving a soft smile. 

"It's nothing bad honey, I just have locked some things inside of me and now with the dynamic we have going on, it's came out again." Brian explained. 

Leighanne nodded listening to her love seeing the soft red on his cheeks. 

"Honey I'm bi." Brian confessed softly. "I was just starting to explore that part of myself when I met you and I pushed it away because of how fast and hard I fell for you and because of how I was raised." 

Leighanne was shocked but in a way she already knew there was something more to her love then he had let on. 

"So the dynamic has allowed you to finally open up and explore that part of you." Leighanne realized. 

Brian nodded. "Yes and it being with the guys, makes it even better." 

"Do they know?" Leighanne asked. 

"Yes, they've always known and for them, this dynamic is an exception, they are all straight." 

Leighanne nodded, pulling her husband into her arms feeling him snuggle into her. 

"I'm sorry it took this long to tell you." Brian apologized. 

"It's okay, in a way, I kinda had a feeling." 

Brian looked up at his wife, shock in his blue eyes. Leighanne smiled softly and leaned down, kissing him lovingly. 

"It was just small things I noticed, specially with the way you were with the others." 

Brian's face was now red as a tomato, hiding his face against her chest. "You're not mad?" 

"No baby, I love you and thankful you told me, but I'm not mad." 

Brian felt his entire body relax in her arms, sighing in full contentment and bliss. The two snuggled close to each other as the day went on knowing they would need to head back home soon. The sun was setting before the couple gathered their things and headed back to the car, Brian's smile never leaving his face now that his wife knew about his secret and why he had been so willing to join the dynamic despite how he had been raised. Leighanne reached for Brian's hand, intertwining their fingers together while Brian drove them home. It has been an amazing Anniversary, Leighanne realizing just how lucky she really was.


	9. Love Is Thicker Then Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick got some devastating news, making him drop and show a side of him that none of the girls had ever seen.

Howie bit his lower lip trying to keep himself from moaning out loud while on the phone, he was talking to management about some things related to the nearing tour. Howie arched against the warm mouth that was sucking his cock under his desk, testing his will power while on the phone. 

"Uh huh.." Howie gasped before shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm good." 

Lauren grinned hearing Howie almost crack while her tongue continued to run up the base of his cock and over the head while playing with his balls. She loved getting under his desk and sucking him off while he worked. She sighed softly feeling his hand wrap into her black hair. 

"Yeah, okay sounds good." Howie almost whined,finally hanging up and leaning back in his chair, looking down watching the dark haired woman sucking on him. 

Lauren looked up at her Latin Lover, grinning around his cock as she sucked him a bit faster, hearing him whine and arch up into her mouth. 

"Fuck you're such a naughty girl." Howie panted. 

She moaned feeling Howie guide her mouth up and down his cock, she had been edging and teasing him for about an hour now and loved how in control of his orgasm he was. Lauren liked giving Howie a bit of control when they were alone but he still knew who was in charge of him and his orgasm. 

Howie arched and cried out, almost close to his release when the door opened and a blonde head popped in. Howie growled to himself before opening his eyes and seeing Nick, thankful the office door was a good distance from the desk. 

"Hey, have you seen Lauren?" Nick asked. 

Howie had been told not to let anyone know she was with him and shook his head. 

"No bud, everything okay?" Howie asked, worried causing Lauren to stop and listen. 

Nick bit his lower lip but nodded. "I'm just missing her." 

That's all Howie and Lauren needed to hear to know something was wrong and she needed to be with Nick. During the conversation the ten had had, the family came up with a special phrase for each of them to use when they needed their spouse. Howie's cock had already started to go soft as she pulled off, Howie still playing his part though. 

"I'll let her know you're looking for her okay bud?" Howie promised. 

"Okay, thanks." Nick said, going out and shutting the door. 

Lauren quickly got up and straightened herself out seeing the look in Howie's brown eyes, apologizing with her own. 

"Don't, he needs you." Howie smiled, pulling her down to kiss her lovingly. 

She kissed him back, sighing softly, the guilt filling her entire body leaving Howie hanging after all the teasing she had done. 

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." 

Howie smiled and nodded. "I know you will, no go he needs you." 

Lauren nodded and headed out, worried about her husband. Lauren looked around the empty house wondering where Nick had gone, looking outside but didn't see him with the others, chuckling softly seeing Kevin and Brian making out in one of the chairs. She finally realized where he could have been, the basement. 

Lauren quickly moved down the stairs of the basement/gaming room, seeing her husband playing on one of the consuls but could tell he wasn't paying attention to what he was acutally doing. 

"Nick sweetie, I heard you were looking for me." Lauren spoke softly. 

Nick jumped before looking up at his wife, shutting his game off and sighing softly. Lauren quickly went to her husband's side, sitting down next to him.

"Nick what's wrong?" Lauren asked, now very worried. 

Nick's body began to shake before falling right into his wife's arms, tears falling. Lauren's grip tightened around him, rocking him gently. 

"Shhh baby, I'm right here, its okay." Lauren soothed. 

Nick wiped his face, trying to calm down. "M..my sister is gone." 

Lauren's eyes went wide hearing her husband. "Wh..what?" 

Nick sat up, sniffing softly while Lauren got him a couple of kleenex for him, offering it to him. Nick took them and blew his nose, still sniffing.

"Dad just texted me, she was found on the floor." Nick sighed. "They are blaming me for her overdose." 

Lauren's entire body filled with anger and sadness. How dare his family blame him for something he had nothing to do with. 

"You know this isn't your fault, right?" Lauren asked.

Nick shook his head. "Yes it is, I should have been there more then I was." 

"Nick you tried and they turned on you." Lauren argued.

Lauren rubbed his back lovingly, wanting him to know she was there for him but saw something different in his eyes and body language. 

"Nick, do you need one of the guys?" 

Knowing what was happening to him, even though it didn't happen often, he knew it was coming and nodded. 

"Brian.." Nick barely whispered but Lauren heard him and nodded. 

She quickly got up and went back up the stairs and outside, panic written all over her face, causing the others to quickly put their attention on her. 

"Lauren, what's wrong?" Leigh asked. 

Lauren looked right at Brian. "Nick needs you." 

Brian quickly got up and ran to the younger woman. "In the basement." 

Brian nodded and headed in, seeing the others now worried and scared, piling back into the house but stayed by the basement door. Brian got to where Nick was and sat down on the couch knowing exactly what was going on. 

"Nick.." Brian cooed softly. 

Nick looked up, his eyes had already gone soft and young. "Papa.." 

Brian pulled his young lover into his arms, tears already falling. He didn't know what had happened to make Nick regress but knew he would have to explain it to the girls. Brian looked up seeing the others on the staircase, worried looks on the girl's faces while the other guys knew what had happened. 

"He went under, didn't he?" AJ asked. 

"Yes and we need his stuff." Brian answered, holding Nick close.

"Where is it?" Kevin asked. 

"In his bedroom, in the corner of the closet." 

Kevin nodded and headed back up to get the bag Nick kept hidden. Howie and AJ quickly went to Brian's side, leaving the girls confused and scared. 

"Nicky, can you go to your Uncles just for a minute?" Brian asked. 

Nick looked up, tears in his eyes but nodded. "Papa be right back?" 

Brian nodded. "Yes baby boy, I'll be back." 

Nick nodded and sat up, curling up in Howie and AJ's arms while Brian headed for the girls, shooing them upstairs just as Kevin came down with Nick's bag. 

"We got him so you can talk to the girls." Kevin said. 

Brian nodded and shut the door, looking at the stunned women in front of him.

"What's going on with my husband?" Lauren asked. 

Brian sighed. "Have you heard of age regression?" 

"It's like age play, right?" Rochelle asked. 

"Yes and no. Age regression puts Nick's mindset completely that of a certain age where age play the mind is still very aware of the actual age of the person." 

"How often does this happen?" Leighanne asked. 

"Not often, the last time he fell was when his family cut him out." Brian explained."The first time was when we were getting ready to head for Europe for the first time, Howie came and got me when he found Nick shaking and scared in the corner." 

The five girls were trying to process what Brian was telling them, Lauren the most having trouble with it all. 

"Will he be okay?" 

"Yes, but I need to know what caused him to regress." Brian looking at Lauren. 

"Nick's Dad texted him, telling him Leslie overdosed and they are blaming him for it." 

"What the actual hell?" Brian fumed.

Lauren nodded. "That was the same reaction I had." 

"That's horrible, how could someone do such a thing?" Rochelle asked. 

"Nick's family isn't exactly stable." Leighanne explained. 

Brian knew he had to calm down before going back downstairs, not wanting Nick to see him upset. 

"What can we do to help?" Leigh asked.

"Be understanding that me and the fellas need to take control of this, you ladies can help but you have to play along and understand his mindset is different now and he's never met any of you so he won't know any of you." 

Lauren's eyes stained with tears. "He..he won't know me?" 

Brian shook his head, walking over to his lover, running his hand lovingly up and down her arm. 

"Lauren, look at me." Brian said softly. 

Lauren bit her lip but looked up into Brian's soft blue eyes she had come to love over the years. 

"It's only while he's regressed, I promise." 

Lauren nodded softly knowing Brian wouldn't lie to her. "I wanna help anyway I can." 

"So do we." Rochelle added. 

Brian smiled happy to hear they wanted to help out before looking at his wife. 

"We will have a full bed for a few days, won't we?" 

"I hope that is okay, you'll see very quickly he attaches himself to me." 

"Yes of course my love, you know our bed is for any of our loves." 

Brian kissed his wonderful and understanding wife before heading back downstairs and looking at the girls. 

"Let me get things figured out then come down one at a time." Brian instructed. 

The five nodded knowing the next few days would be them coming together as a family, exactly what Nick was needing right now. 

Brian made it back to the couch, looking at his other brothers. 

"How far gone is he?" Brian asked. 

"Not to far." Howie responded. "I don't think we will have to put a diaper on him." 

Nick looked up seeing his Papa, making grabby hands for him. 

"Papa." 

Kevin let Nick go watching his baby brother snuggle into Brian's arms. "Why Papa gone for so long?" 

"I'm sorry buddy, I had to talk to some friends of mine." 

Nick looked up at his Papa and Uncles. "Are they nice?" 

Brian smiled and nodded. "Yeah they are, you want to meet them?" 

Nick thought for a moment but finally nodded softly, snuggling into his Papa's arms as Brian waved Leighanne over. She looked at Nick and smiled softly, kneeling down. 

"Hi there, my name's Leighanne." She smiled. 

Nick shied away, giving a soft wave. "I'm Nick." 

"It's nice to meet you Nick." 

The other girls watched and waited their turn, Lauren being last to come down and meet little Nick. 

Nick and Lauren's eyes met, both smiling softly at one another. Lauren also saw something else in Nick's eyes, almost like her Nick was behind those soft blue eyes, begging for her to understand the situation and that he would be back with her soon. 

"You're pretty." Nick said softly. 

Lauren blushed a bright red, seeing the others grinning. "Thanks little guy, you're pretty handsome yourself." 

Nick grinned and moved over to Lauren, shocking the other guys knowing little Nick didn't normally venture away from his Papa and Uncles. Lauren looked up at Brian, lost and not knowing what to do. 

"It's okay, just hold him." Brian encouraged. 

Lauren nodded, wrapping her arms around him watching as Howie handed Nick his favorite stuffed animal. 

"Tank you Unca Howie." Nick grinned. 

"You're welcome little man." Howie smiled. 

The rest of the day was spent playing and spending time with little Nick, the girls easing into it, their Motherly instincts kicking in as they cooed and played with the little boy. The five would have loved to have Nick be little more often, but knew it for when Nick needed to cope and respected that. 

Brian got Nick laid down in his and Leighanne's bed, the little boy snuggling down with his favorite toy and blanket. Brian had put a diaper on him just in case knowing Nick would most likely be like this the next few days. 

"He asleep?" Leighanne asked. 

Brian smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he is." 

Brian wrapped his arm around his wife as they headed downstairs together, joining the others in the living room. 

"He out?" Kevin asked. 

"Yeah, he's had a pretty emotional day." 

Rochelle looked over at Lauren, seeing the lost look in her face. "Baby girl, you wanna sleep with me and AJ tonight?" 

Lauren looked up, a small smile bloomed onto her face. "If I wouldn't be intruding on anything." 

AJ shook his head. "Not at all cutie." 

The guys were finally told what had caused Nick to regress, their faces full of anger and sadness. The nine finally went to bed, Lauren happily snuggling down in Rochelle's arms with AJ behind his wife, holding her close. 

Nick snuggled right into Brian's arms in his sleep feeling his Papa lay down next to him. Brian held his baby boy close to him, sighing contently as he was sandwiched between two of his loves. 

"Night baby." Leighanne whispered softly.

"Night sweetie." Brian replied. 

The next few days were full of laughter and happiness in the house as Nick played with his Papa, Uncles, and new friends. The day of the funeral came and went unknown to Nick, but Brian could tell the blonde was slowly coming back and pulling out of his regression. 

Nick shook his head and looked around, seeing his toys and stuffed animal in his arms, his face turned a bright red seeing the others sitting around and talking. 

"W..what happened?" Nick asked, getting the attention of the others. 

Brian quickly went to Nick's side, smiling softly at him. "You went under, do you remember anything?" 

Nick's brain was still a bit fuzzy as the others quietly watched Brian expertly helped Nick pull back into his normal mindset, Leighanne beaming with pride watching her husband. 

"I remember getting a text..." Nick started, his eyes going wide. "Leslie.." 

Brian nodded softly. "She's gone." 

Nick collapsed in Brian's arms, tears falling. "I..I missed the funeral, didn't I." 

"Yes you did, but there was no pulling you out of your mindset." Brian rubbed his best friend's back lovingly.

Nick wiped his face, trying to calm down. "I don't think I would have went anyways, not with them blaming me for it." 

Brian ran his hand down the side of Nick's face, his heart breaking for his youngest lover, pulling in him and kissing him softly. Nick relaxed and kissed the other blonde back before pulling away. 

"Nick.." Lauren suddenly said. 

Nick winced slightly hearing his wife's voice, slowly turning to look at her, guilt written all over his face. 

"I'm sorry, I never thought that side of me would ever come back out." Nick whimpered softly. 

Lauren fell right next to her love, pulling him into her arms. "It's okay and I completely understand why you went under, I'm not mad." 

Nick snuggled into her arms before being surrounded by the rest of his family. Nick's body completely relaxed feeling his family's love surrounding him like a warm blanket, realizing sometimes love truly was thicker then blood.


	10. Keeping A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren had a promise she needed to keep.

Over the next few weeks, Nick dropped into his regressive stage to cope with his sister's death more then the others thought he would, keeping the nine of them on their toes not knowing what age Nick would drop to. Lauren knew she had a promise to keep and with Nick down for his nap, she went hunting for her Sweet D. She found him lounging in the study with a book he'd been reading for a bit now. Not wanting to be disturbed, she locked the door and quietly made her way over to him. Howie felt a pair of eyes on him and looked up, smiling happily.

"Hey there." Howie said, putting his book down and opening his arms up for her. 

"Hi." Lauren smiled, sliding right down into his lap, the two snuggling close. 

"Are you doing okay?" Howie asked, his fingers running through her black hair gently. 

"Kinda, I like seeing Nick at a young age, but I miss him." Lauren sighed. 

"I know baby, he'll be back." Howie encouraged. "It's just hitting him harder then any of us thought it would." 

Lauren nodded but then shifted mindsets, sitting up and straddling his lap. "I believe I have a promise to keep." 

Howie grinned, his hands already moving up her side and to her chest, squeezing gently, loving the soft moans that came from her. 

"You remembered." Howie grinned. 

"Yes, I take my promises seriously." Lauren nodded. "I just didn't expect to have a little one for as long as we have." 

Howie nodded, pulling her down to kiss her, his hands already roaming her body. Lauren moved her hips down against Howie's already tented pants, hearing him whimper.

"Mistress please.." Howie begged. 

"Don't worry baby, Mistress won't make you wait to long." Lauren cooed. "You've been such a good boy waiting and you will be rewarded for your patience." 

Lauren let Howie undress her, loving the feel of his warm hands on her body. Her own hands roamed the older man's body as she had done so many other times over the years. She got Howie undressed, moving her kisses down his neck, chest, and stomach, loving the whimpers and whines coming from him.

"Feels so good Mistress." Howie panted, his hands in her hair. 

She looked up at her lover, her tongue running up the base of his cock and over the head. Lauren loved sucking on any of her lover's cocks, feeling the different lengths and thickness on her tongue turned her on to no end. 

Lauren moved back up into Howie's lap, grinning as she teased the head of his cock, making him whimper and arch. 

"Please.." Howie whined. 

"Please what baby boy?" Lauren teased. "Use your words." 

Howie growled but knew he wouldn't get what he wanted until he did as he was told. 

"Ride me Mistress, please let me feel your warmness around my throbbing cock." He begged, arching his hips up against her. 

Lauren shook hearing her sub beg before sliding down onto his cock, groaning loudly. Howie wasn't thick, but he was long. 

"Howie..Baby you feel so fucking good." Lauren cried out, gripping the arm rests as she rode him, his hands going straight to her hips to guide her. 

"You're always so wet and tight for me!" 

Howie held her down as their hips moved together, Howie's cock throbbing inside her knowing he wasn't allowed to cum until she said he could. Lauren leaned down and kissed him hard, her hips never stopping. 

"Lauren please..so close." Howie whimpered. 

Lauren felt her own orgasm near and nodded. "Cum for me, fill me up." 

Howie thrust into her one last time before spilling his seed deep inside her, screaming her name. 

"LAUREN!" 

"HOWIE!" 

She didn't stop until they were both spent and Howie's cock became soft and slipped out of her, both grinning and kissing each other as their breathing went back to normal. 

"Thank you, that was worth the wait." Howie panted. 

Lauren grinned, kissing him again. "Wanna clean me up?" 

Howie eagerly nodded watching Lauren get up so they could switch places, Howie between her legs, his mouth already watering seeing the mixture of their cum leaking out of her. 

"Clean me like a good boy." Lauren commanded. 

Howie shivered hearing the commanding voice coming from his young lover, nodding. 

"Yes Mistress." 

Howie cleaned her perfectly, making sure to lap out all the cum that leaked out of her, Lauren keeping her grip in his short hair firm. 

"That's good, good boy." Lauren praised. 

Howie whimpered as something began to overtake his mindset, something he had been wanting for awhile now and needed to talk to Leigh about. Once Lauren was satisfied with her clean up, she let Howie go and smiled down at the man. 

"Thank you my love." 

"Anytime Mistress." 

The two got dressed and kissed each other, happy Lauren had finally been able to keep and fulfill her promise.


	11. Puppy Howie Comes Out To Play!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howie reveals his puppy kink, and things don't go well. The green eyed monster comes to visit, and the other Boys find themselves in a position they didn't want to be in again.

Howie looked down at his lap, twisting his hands around. He had been wanting to confess something to Leigh for a while now, and he finally decided to screw up his courage and tell her. He looked up, and saw her looking back at him, concern on her face. 

“Leigh, can we go to our room for a bit, I need to talk to you” Howie announced, startling everyone, who were all relaxing in the living room. 

“Sure hun, let’s go” Leigh got up and interlocked her fingers with her husband’s, and the two set off for their bedroom, Leigh trying to calm her husband down through touch. They got to their room, and Leigh went in, Howie following and locking the door. 

“I need to confess something to you my love. I have this kink, that I have been trying to suppress for a while. It’s becoming overwhelming to me, and I need to let it out. I have only ever done it in private, and being collared helped push it forward even more” Howie looked down at his lap. 

“What is it sweetheart? You know I am completely open minded. You can tell me anything, and I won’t get freaked out” Leigh reassured her husband, who looked up at her, before getting up and going to his dresser, opening the bottom drawer, getting something, and coming back to her, dropping it in her lap. 

Leigh looked down to see a leash in her lap. She looked up at Howie, a soft smile on her face, rubbing his back, getting him to look at her. 

“Sweetie, are you trying to tell me that you want to be leashed, and led around the house like a puppy? You have a puppy side to you?” Leigh asked, and smiled wider seeing the nod from her husband. 

“Want me to leash you now, do you want to tell everyone? I won’t let them say a word, you know that” Howie looked up wide-eyed, before nodding and standing up. He looked softly at his wife, and she nodded her head, knowing instinctively what to do. 

“Howie, puppy” Leigh commanded, and watched her husband drop to all fours, wiggling his bottom, yipping softly. She leaned down and rubbed his head and back, attaching the leash. 

“Heel pup, to my side” Howie immediately sat next to his Mistress, nuzzling into her side, panting slightly. Leigh walked forward, Howie following on his hands and knees, head bent, fully in his puppy mindset. 

The last thing the other eight expected to see was Leigh coming out of her bedroom with Howie on a leash, crawling like a pup after his Mistress, panting slightly. The wives all cooed at puppy Howie, while the brothers looked at each other in disbelief. AJ went to open his mouth and Leigh glared at him. 

“Silence. Howie came to me and told me what he needed, and I will not hear one word disparaging his needs. It is a way for him to get attention for himself, something he has a hard time asking for. Just leave him be, and let him do what he needs to do while he is in this mindset” Leigh sternly spoke, seeing four nods, and hearing Howie whimper at her side. 

“It’s okay pup, I just had to tell your brothers a few things. Go pup, go explore your home, and the others, sniff and lick all you need to” Leigh let the leash go, and Howie pranced over to the girls, who all lavished attention on him. He next went to his brothers, pawing at Kevin, wanting scratches. Kevin reached his hand out to pet Howie, who whined softly, licking his hand. Howie soon settled down in his home, in his puppy mindset. 

A few days had passed with puppy Howie, and the wives noticed the other four boys getting jealous of Howie. It had started with AJ and Nick sending dirty looks to him, and then Brian and Kevin started ignoring Howie when he asked for pets or attention. Leigh and Kristin were getting the sickest of their pathetic behavior. 

“We have to do something, this is getting out of hand. I don’t want Howie to be afraid to go into his mindset if he needs to, and I can see it starting to affect him” Leigh spoke to the others one night, and she got four nods in agreement. 

“Tonight, get Howie settled in bed, and then take the other four into Nick and Lauren’s room. Set them against the closet, and we deliver some home truths and some humiliation. They need to realize what they are doing, and taunt them a bit” Rochelle lamented, sick of her husband’s attitude and demeanor the past few days. 

Later that night they got Howie in bed, but told the other four to stay up later. They looked at each other and grinned, finally they would get the attention of their wives, instead of Howie. Little did they know, they wouldn’t be getting the attention they wanted. 

“Nickolas Gene, Alexander James, Brian Thomas, and Kevin Scott, get your asses in Nick and Lauren’s bedroom now!” Leighanne sternly spoke, the four’s eyes widening, before racing to Nick and Lauren’s room. The wives followed them, none of them smiling. 

“Backs against the closet, and look up at us, hands on your thighs” Lauren commanded, as she and the ladies stood in front of the naughty four. 

“What the hell is your problem? Howie came to me with a kink that he needed to let out, and you four practically shun him, and ignore him? How pathetic do you have to be jealous of a man for getting the attention he craves, that he doesn’t often get? You four look fucking ridiculous for being so jealous” Leigh tore into the other four for the disrespect they showed her husband. 

“None of you four could be the pup that Howie is. He is such a good boy, so obedient. None of you could ever do that, and none of you ever will. The ladies and I have decided that Howie is the only pup in the family, and none of you can go into a puppy mindset. Look what your jealousy has done. You have almost destroyed Howie, by not supporting him while he is like this” Rochelle lambasted the boys, who were whimpering at the words being thrown at them, red on their cheeks, as they realized what they had done. 

“What do you have to say for yourselves?” Leighanne looked down, and shook her head at the lowered heads of her husband and lovers. 

“We got jealous of all the attention Howie was getting. Usually we don’t have to compete with him, so when he went into his puppy mode, and you ladies started giving him more attention, we got jealous, and ignored him, hoping he would come out of it, and things would go back to normal” AJ admitted, looking down at his hands on his thighs. 

“That’s the vainest excuse I have ever heard. So, you didn’t want to compete with Howie, your own brother? I don’t even know what to say to that. Ladies, I need to walk away before I put my hands on one of them in anger” Leigh stormed out of the bedroom, beyond angry.  

“Look at what you four have done! There is a small chance Howie and Leigh might walk away from us, and the dynamic we have, because of this. Do you want that to happen?” Kristin looked at them in disgust. They shook their heads, and the wives just looked at them in disgust.

“That’s it! You four are in your cages!” Leighanne commanded, and the four started talking over each other, pleading to not be caged. 

The cages had been set in a bedroom that was far away from any of their rooms, and had 5 large cages inside, one for each of the guys when they had done something almost unforgivable. Each of them had spent a night or two in the cage, and they all hated it. 

“Silence! Lauren, get the cock cages, and Rochelle, get the handcuffs. Kristin and I are dragging each of your asses to the cage room. Brian, you're up first. Crawl, now!” Leighanne watched her husband get to all fours, and spanked him to go faster. Once they got into the cage room, he kneeled in front of his, and whimpered as his wife caged his cock, and opened the cage. 

“Get in and put your hand near one of the bars of the cage” Leighanne ordered, and Brian crawled in, and she attached the handcuffs to the bar, and one of Brian’s wrists, before locking, and covering the cage over, so he couldn’t see the others. 

This repeated with the other three, before the wives stood up and looked at each other. Leigh had come back, and nodded at the four’s punishment, agreeing with it. 

“You can come out for food and bathroom breaks, but you are in here for three days. Maybe you four will learn what Howie means to you, and what your actions caused” Leighanne declared, and after hearing “Yes, Mistress” from each of them, she closed the door to the cage room. 

Three days went by, and each of the wives were missing their husbands, and Howie had come out of his puppy mindset, shocked at what his brothers had done. He cried in his wife’s arms, and didn’t know what to think anymore. 

“Do you want to stay with them? This is up to you Howie, you are the one they hurt” Leigh held her husband as he cried, wishing she could take this pain from him. 

“I thought about leaving all of this, and moving to a new home with you, but I can’t do that. I won’t leave the home, where we have our roots down. I love my brothers despite what they have done. I just don’t want them to see me collared, and just see a pup now. I want to hear their apologies and explanations, but I want to confront them as well” Howie explained, Leigh nodding her head. 

“Then that’s what we will do. Wait for them to come out, and hear them out. If you are satisfied, and you get the reassurance you want, then everything will stay the same, if not, we will leave the dynamic” Leigh reassured her husband.

The next day, four repentant submissives crawled out to the living room, and crowded around Howie’s feet, keeping their heads bent. 

“Boys, look at me, and listen. You need to hear this, and then you can speak” Howie had asked permission to command the boys, the wives easily granted it, and left the room, leaving the boys alone. 

Four pairs of eyes looked up at him, and his heart clenched. He could see the apology and wanting to fix this in their eyes, and he swallowed to stay strong. 

“What you said while I was under hurt. How many times have I been there for you, when you guys went into your different mindsets when we were younger, and it was just ourselves? Nick, who was the one who got Brian for you, when you went little for the first time? Who has been the silent one, always there for you guys to go to? I finally come out with my kink, and you shame me for it?” Howie felt the tears come down his cheeks as he spoke, wiping them away, before looking down at his brothers, still at his feet. 

He saw four men, with tears in their eyes, looking like kicked puppies. He sighed, before pulling each of them, one by one, into his lap for a hug, before telling them to sit on the couch across from him. 

“What do you have to say to me?” Howie asked, as he twisted his hands again, looking at each of them.

“Howie, we are so fucking sorry for all of this. We were being jealous assholes, and not thinking about how our words would affect you. We saw you getting more attention, and reacted out of jealousy. We will do whatever we can to make this up to you. Just please don’t leave the dynamic or the home. We need our sweet Howie D, and everything he brings to the dynamic” Nick pleaded, the other three nodding along with his words. 

Howie looked at each of them, seeing the honesty in their eyes, and nodded his head. He had forgiven them, but would not forget this, and things would still be strained for a bit. Howie now felt freer than ever, now that he could drop to his puppy mindset when he needed to. He hugged his brothers, and called their wives back in, the ten sharing a massive hug, finally whole after a tense few days. 


	12. Hot Tub Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leigh and Nick have some fun together in the hot tub before everyone wakes up

Leigh sighed softly as the warm water from the hot tube covered and soothed her sore body. Things had kinda gotten crazy the last few nights in the bedroom, leaving her a bit sore but happy. It was still early morning, the sun just barely over the horizon. Leigh loved the calm and quietness of the mornings before the house woke up. With her eyes closed, she was completely relaxed not realizing someone had joined her in the tub. 

She jumped and opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her leg, smiling being met by a pair of blue eyes. 

"Well good morning my blue eyes." Leigh smiled. 

"Morning Mistress." Nick said softly, his hand moving further up her leg. 

Leigh smiled as her legs spread open for him, it had been awhile since she and the young blonde had been together alone. 

"I wasn't expecting you to be up so early." 

Nick nodded softly. "I knew you liked coming out early in the mornings and I wanted to be with you if you allowed me." 

Leigh smiled never one to turn away any of her lovers. "Of course my blue eyes." 

Nick loved the nickname she had given him, moving close to kiss on her wet neck, hearing her moan softly.

"Mistress, may I play with you?" Nick asked like a good sub. 

Leigh nodded, opening her legs more for him. "Yes blue eyes, finger me." 

Nick groaned loudly, keeping his kisses on her neck and face while his fingers slid into her bikini bottom, running between her lips before sliding a couple of his fingers inside her hole.

"OH BLUE EYES!" Leigh cried out, arching up a bit as the water swashed around them. 

Nick could feel his cock tenting inside his trucks, groaning loudly hearing his Mistress cry out from his fingers being inside her. Leigh turned her head, capturing Nick's lips with her own, their tongues dueling with each other as Nick pumped his fingers in and out of her warmness. 

The two lovers pulled away, both panting and smiling with each other, Nick jumping slightly feeling his Mistress's own hand now wrapped around his cock. 

"Mistress.." Nick whined, arching up against her hand. 

"My blue eyes likes that, doesn't he?" Leigh grinned, seeing Nick whimper and nod. 

"Yes Mistress." Nick whimpered, burying his head against her neck and shoulder, his cock throbbing with need in her hand.

"Tell Mistress what her blue eyes wants." Leigh whispered softly. 

"I wanna be inside you, please Mistress." Nick begged softly. 

Leigh groaned hearing him and nodded, pulling at Nick to move over her. Nick grinned before positioning himself between her legs, pulling her legs up and taking her bikini bottom off, sliding right into her.

"Oh Mistress." Nick groaned, feeling her walls instantly cling to him.

"You're always so thick my blue eyes." Leigh panted.

Nick grinned, thrusting into her as the water swished and moved around them, spilling over the sides. Nick loved being inside his lovers, feeling their tight warmness around his cock was something beyond words for Nick. 

Leigh's hands moved down Nick's wet back, pushing him into her deeper. 

"Mistress, so close." 

"You know you're not allowed to cum until I say." Leigh gasped. 

Nick nodded, biting his lower lip as his cock throbbed inside her tight hole. "I know Mistress." 

Leigh had Nick make love to her a bit longer before pulling him down and kissing him hard, pulling away and smile. 

"Cum blue eyes." Leigh commanded lovingly. 

Nick cried out Leigh's name, his thick seed shooting deep inside her, Leigh covering his cock with her own juices. 

Nick laid his head down on her shoulder, both panting hard, her hand moving through his short hair lovingly, kissing his forehead and sighing contently.

"I love you blue eyes." Leigh sighed happily. 

"I love you too Mistress." Nick replied. 

Nick and Leigh stayed in the hot tub for a little while longer before getting out and drying each other off, Nick giving her chest a few licks grinning up at her before she slapped his ass playfully, getting a soft whimper from him. 

They headed inside and started cooking breakfast for everyone as they heard the bedroom doors begin to open and close knowing their lovers were awake and getting ready to head down, grinning at each other thinking of the hot tub fun they had had together.


	13. Kevin and Kristin Join In The Fest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin thinks back to when he and Kristin finally joined the dynamic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take a moment and thank you all for the support you have given Fricksgirl and I with this story. We are amazed and humbled by all the hits, kudos, and comments we have gotten for this work. We have loved co-writing this together, and this little world we have created. We still have lots more planned for this little world, and can't wait to show you what's coming next!

Kevin and Kristin were relaxing in the backyard, enjoying the cool September night, looking at the stars. He looked over at his wife, his collar glinting in the pale moonlight, and smiled. His mind wandered back to when he and Kristin first joined the dynamic, all those years ago now. He held his wife tighter, as the memories came flooding back. 

It was a few months after Howie and AJ had started the dynamic of trading partners and having fun with each other in the bedrooms, and Nick, Lauren, Leighanne, and Brian had all joined in. Kevin and Kristin were the last remaining ones outside of the dynamic, and they were really starting to feel the loss. Kristin was itching to join in, but knew she wouldn’t until Kevin was ready himself. 

One night, he and Kristin were relaxing in their room, having a night to themselves, and watching a movie. Kristin was cuddled in Kevin’s arms, but she knew that her husband was on edge, he had been short tempered for a couple of days, and hoped he would tell her soon what was wrong. 

“Kristin, can I confess something?” Kevin’s deep voice rumbled underneath Kristin, and she looked up to see Kevin’s eyes looking troubled. She leaned up and kissed his chin, before pulling away, and sitting in front of him, holding his hands in hers. 

“Sure baby, what’s going on in your head?” Kristin soothingly asked, wondering what Kevin was wanting to confess. 

“I want to join the others. I want to be part of the dynamic they have. But there is more to it for me. I want to have sex with Brian, I want him on top of me, riding me. I also want it to be in front of everyone. Brian and I have spoken about it before, and we both want to be seen” Kevin hung his head as he spoke, sure that Kristin would hate him, for wanting something so perverted, sex with his own cousin. 

“Well, I can’t say I was expecting that, but I have been wanting to join the others as well. Baby, look at me please” Kristin tilted her husband’s head up, laying a soft kiss on his lips, before pulling away again. 

“Honestly, the idea of you being fucked by Brian, is turning me on. And the chance to see it, that will be amazing to witness. I am sure the others will agree. Do you want me to get Brian and Leighanne in here, so we can discuss this, and then plan when we will insert ourselves into the dynamic?” Kristin saw her husband’s nod, and squeezed his knee before going to get Brian and Leighanne, pulling both into their bedroom, the two horribly confused. 

“Brian, Kevin just admitted to me that he wants in on the dynamic, and he admitted that he wants sex with you, wants to be ridden by you, in view of everyone. Is that something you want as well?” Brian’s eyes widened as he looked towards his older cousin, licking his lips. 

“Yes Kristin. I admitted that to Kevin a few years ago, but we never acted on it. I have always wanted to top Kevin, and be seen doing it. It’s a fantasy of mine, and Kevin’s. Is that how Kevin wants to enter the dynamic?” Kristin nodded, and Brian went over to his cousin, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Kev, it’ll be okay. The others will be so turned on, seeing what I am going to do to you, to care about the fact that it’s the two of us. Honestly, they will probably have expected it at some point, once you and Kristin finally entered the dynamic. When do you want to do this?” Brian asked, seeing his wife wrap her arms around Kristin, rubbing her chest, hearing the moan coming from the younger woman. 

“As soon as possible. We can do it in the living room, just make sure they are all in there, and Kristin and I will come down, and announce that we want to join. You nod, stand up, and basically attack me, and I willingly submit. It will be so unexpected, that they will all just watch, and end up getting off themselves, but I want you, badly” Kevin palmed his cousin’s cheek, smiling seeing Brian lean into the touch, nodding. 

“Tomorrow night, I’ll announce a movie night, and we will go from there. How’s that?” Kevin and Kristin nodded, and Brian and Leighanne left the room, heading to bed. Not long after, Kevin and Kristin did the same. 

The next day, Kevin had butterflies in his stomach all day, he was aching for the night to come quicker. He had been dealing with a raging hard on all day, wanting his cousin topping him, and knowing it would be happening soon, caused an aching cock for much of the day. Brian saw his cousin’s discomfort and smirked, knowing how good he was going to make Kevin feel. 

“Hey guys. What do you all think about a movie night tonight?” Brian asked at lunch, and smiled as he heard agreements from everyone, slyly looking at his wife, cousin, and Kristin. They all smirked, nodding their heads. Kevin cleared his throat and spoke, interrupting the excited chatter for a moment. 

“Kristin and I have something to do, so we won’t join right away, but once we are done, we will come down to watch the movie” Brian winked, loving the cover story, trying to wait patiently for that night. 

A number of hours later, the family except the oldest, and his wife were watching one of the new Die-Hard movies, and wondering where their brother was. Ears perked as they all heard footsteps on the stairs, and they all turned to see Kevin and Kristin come down, hand in hand. 

“Hey guys. We want in on the dynamic. We want to join you guys finally” Kevin announced, Kristin squeezing his hand, before going to sit next to Leighanne, both women knowing what would happen next. 

“Finally! I can finally do what I’ve wanted for years!” Brian growled as he got up, and went to his cousin. He pulled him down, and kissed him, hard. Kevin melted into the kiss, moaning, willingly giving his cousin entrance, feeling Brian’s hands slowly unbuttoning his shirt. 

“What the hell....” AJ’s outburst summed up how the others were feeling. They couldn’t stop watching the scene, not expecting Brian to dominate his cousin, and for Kevin to willingly submit, like he was. 

“This is what they wanted. Let’s just watch, and see what happens” eyes turned to Kristin, who was whining, feeling Leighanne’s hands on her breasts, teasing her nipples. Leighanne smirked, and turned back towards her husband, all eyes following hers, widening at the sight in front of them.

“On your knees!” Brian had growled in Kevin’s ears, and Kevin whined, kneeling, as Brian opened his jeans, and stuck his cock in his cousin’s face. Kevin’s eyes widened, licking his lips. He wanted his mouth around his cousin’s cock. 

“Fuck....” Nick started palming his own erection, and Lauren helpfully opened his jeans, both staring at the scene in front of them. Howie, and AJ were doing the same things, their wives also helping them out, while Leighanne was still fondling Kristin. 

“Want to give them a show, you dirty slut? Want to show them how badly you want my cock?” Brian snarled, as he dragged his cock along his cousin’s face, smirking at Kevin’s nod. 

“Suck” Brian pushed his cousin’s head onto his cock, feeling Kevin’s gag, before he widened his mouth, beginning to suck on his younger cousin’s cock, moaning, loving the heaviness in his mouth. 

“There we go my dirty slut, just like you always wanted. Suck me fast and hard” Brian fisted his hands in his cousin’s hair, forcing him to his balls, grunting, feeling his cock fill Kevin’s mouth. He got close, and pulled Kevin off, smirking at the whimpering man below him. 

“Get on your back, on the coffee table. We are doing this, right in front of them all. Just like you wanted it, you dirty slut” Brian shoved Kevin up, pushing him towards the coffee table. AJ jumped up to clean it off, panting at the thought of seeing Kevin being taken. Brian nodded, and pushed Kevin down on the table, pulling his jeans off, exposing his raging hard on. 

“Well, well, well. Looks like my dirty slut wants his baby cousin. Works for me, been wanting your ass for years” Brian squeezed Kevin’s balls, smirking at the moan, watching the older man writhe. He looked up to see Kristin moaning, AJ having moved over, to start ghosting his hands over her vagina, and her inner thighs. Rochelle moved to help Leigh out with Howie’s aching cock, Lauren going down on Nick’s, Leighanne helping her out, all still watching the scene in front of them. 

“Look Kevin, your wife is getting off watching this. So are your younger brothers. How does that make you feel? Answer me slut” Brian tweaked Kevin’s nipples, causing him to cry out. 

“Makes me feel dirty, feel like I’m a slut, so perverted for wanting you to do this to me” Kevin whimpered out, lowering his eyes. Brian nodded, leaning down and marking his cousin’s neck. 

“There we go. You got a hickey from your cousin. Shows them all, and you, that you are mine. I have wanted this for years. Finally, you let yourself feel the same, and let your walls come down. Took fucking long enough though” Brian squeezed Kevin’s member, smirking at his cry. 

“Damnit!” Howie yelled as he spilled all over, at Kevin’s cry, panting. Rochelle and Leigh cleaned him up, Howie watching with lidded eyes. 

“Hear that slut, you just caused your younger brother to spill out his load” Kevin nodded, red filling his cheeks, as Brian shed his jeans and shirt, getting naked and stroking his cock. Kevin panted, wanting that cock in his hole. Brian had other ideas though. 

“You still aren’t getting my cock in your hole yet. I want you opening my hole with your tongue. How about that? Using your own saliva as lubrication? Get up, I want to feel your tongue on my ass” Brian pulled Kevin up, and got on all fours on the table, sticking his ass up, smirking, knowing that Kevin would do what he was told, eagerly. 

Meanwhile, Kristin was getting a handjob from AJ, who had pulled down her jeans and panties, and was expertly stimulating her clitoris, and vaginal walls with his fingers. She was whimpering and whining, loving the sensations. Nick had gotten off in Lauren’s mouth, and was now lazily watching what was going on, while Howie was on all fours, feeling Leighanne, Leigh, and Rochelle exploring his body, teasing him gently, all still keeping an eye on the cousins. 

“Get your tongue on my ass, start licking my hole, now!” Brian commanded, and Kevin pried his cousin’s ass cheeks apart, leaning in to lick up his hole, feeling Brian shiver below him. He smirked, happy that he was getting his cousin ready for his cock, wiggling his ass, knowing that he would be getting ridden soon. 

“My dirty slut, just getting his tongue in his cousin’s hole, digging in, tasting his hole. Just like he should be. Pull off, I want to use your leaking pre-cum for the rest of the lubrication” Brian felt Kevin’s whine as he pulled away, getting off the table, and pushing Kevin back down. 

“Finally getting what you want. Beg me to ride you dirty slut, beg me for me to go on your cock!” Brian sneered, looking at how wrecked Kevin was already. 

“Please Brian. Please ride me, let me get off in your hole. I crave to have my cock filling you, finally getting my orgasm. Please let your dirty, perverted slut be ridden by my own cousin” Kevin whimpered, looking at Brian, already so beyond needy. Both cousins heard noises coming from behind them, smirking knowing that there was a sex fest going on around them. 

“Good my dirty slut, your cousin will grant your wish. Move at all, and I will pull off, and you will get nothing” Kevin whined and nodded, stilling his body. 

Brian got on top of Kevin, swiping up his thick, leaking member, smiling at the pre spilling out. He took some of it on his fingers, using that to get his hole prepped the rest of the way, before barely easing onto Kevin’s cock, feeling the older man whimper. 

“You are waiting, I want to edge you for a while, see you completely fall apart, become so wrecked and incoherent, that you are just a whining whimpering mess, just begging me to finally let you get a release” Kevin whimpered, nodding his head. 

Brian did exactly that, going up and down his cousin’s length, pulling out, and tweaking his cock, slowly watching Kevin throw his head back, whimpering and whining, his eyes blown and dilated. He kept up with the edging for almost 15 minutes, Kevin begging him to let him blow his load.

“Please Brian, please! I am so close, I need to orgasm, so fucking bad. Please!” Kevin whined, panting out the begs, so beyond at the edge. Brian smirked, and shoved himself on Kevin’s cock. 

“Cum!” Brian commanded. 

“BRIAN!!!” Kevin screamed, as he shot up, feeling his orgasm hit him so hard, he was seeing stars. He panted, feeling his cousin wrap his arms around him, gently laying him back down on the table. There were moans and groans all around them, as the other eight got themselves off as well. 

Brian waited until Kevin’s cock softened, before pulling off, and both men held each other, sitting on the table together, looking at the others. 

“Well, that was a productive movie night” Brian kissed Kevin softly, feeling him respond, before pulling away. 

“Yes, it fucking was” AJ spoke, as he finished lapping up Kristin’s juices, having gotten her off with his handjob. The others spoke words of agreement, all feeling happy and sated. 

“So, we are all together now, as a family, in all ways” Lauren softly spoke, tracing patterns on Nick’s chest. 

“Things will be very interesting now, and I can’t wait to get Kristin under me, or see Kevin and Brian with Leigh, or Nick with Leighanne” Howie spoke, his voice rough and throaty. 

“Hell yes!” there were nods of assent, and the ten looked at each other, knowing things had changed drastically, wondering where this new adventure would lead them. 

An hour later, Kevin was spooning Kristin in bed, feeling sated, and thankful that he and his wife had finally joined the dynamic. He hoped that this would be a long-term thing, and couldn’t wait to get in bed with the other wives, and maybe even Nick or Howie. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, burrowing his face in his wife’s neck, breathing in her scent. 


	14. Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick's feeling restless and wants to have fun with his family outside of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I don't know what to say..Just thank you for all the love and support for BSBLover and I on this crazy ride we have started. I can't believe how much you all have support us and this idea that came to me and she ran with. keep the love coming and we will keep the chapters flowing!

Nick groaned softly as he became restless in his seat, they had been coupe up in the house for a few weeks now and he was starting to feel it. He wanted to get out and away from the house for a few hours. The family was snuggled down in the living room together. 

"Lets go bowling." Nick suddenly said. 

The others looked at one another realizing they had been coupe up in the house for awhile now. 

"That actually sounds like fun." Rochelle nodded. 

The family scurried to their rooms to get ready, all excited to be getting out of the house. After a few minutes, the ten found themselves at the nearby bowling alley, it was early so the building was quiet and they were able to get a couple of lanes side by side. Leighanne sitting down at the computer looking at the others. 

"So how we doing this?" Leighanne asked. 

"Guys vs. Girls?" Lauren suggested. 

The others perked and grinned, all nodding in agreement as Leighanne put in each of their names. 

"Why not we throw the stakes up a bit?" Howie grinned, getting the attention of the others. 

"What you have in mind D?" AJ asked, his curiosity peeked at what his best friend had in mind. 

Howie grinned looking at his lovers. "Winners get the house for a night, losers have to leave." 

Leighanne and the girls couldn't help but grin at each other, they had planned to let the guys have the house to themselves with no restrictions as a reward for being such good submissives and husbands, but bowling for it made it even sweeter. 

"Deal!" Leighanne grinned, her and Howie shaking on it before the game began. 

As the games went on, both teams were neck and neck, each member bowling their best and knowing better then to throw the games. Finally after the fourth game, the ten were starting to feel the heaviness of the bowling balls, Leigh sitting down and rubbing her wrist. Howie pulled her hand to him, kissing and rubbing it gently. 

"You okay my love?" Howie asked. 

Leigh smiled and nodded. "Yeah, my hand is just starting to hurt." 

The others were starting to feel the weight of the balls and agreed to finish up their game and add up the scores to see who won. Leighanne looked at the others once the scores had been totaled up. 

"Well girls, looks like we are having a night out!" Leighanne announced. 

The guys whooped and cheered knowing they were going to get the house to themselves. Leighanne and the others laughed and shook their heads before getting their shoes changed and putting their bowling balls up. 

Once the piled into the cars, Nick's stomach decided to speak up making the others laugh. 

"Leave it to my baby's stomach to let us know it's time to eat." Lauren teased playfully. 

Nick grinned. "Well, I am a growing boy you know." 

Lauren reached over, running her hand right over the front of his pants getting a soft whimper and whine against her ear. 

"It's not the only thing that likes to grow." She taunted. 

Lauren grinned before sitting back down in her seat, seeing Nick glare at her for getting him worked up then leaving him. The family finally sat down at the restuarant, chatting happily with each other, all grateful for Nick suggestion of getting out of the house and spending time with each other. 

"So who's turn is it to cook tonight?" AJ asked. 

"Ours." Howie replied, smiling at Leigh. "We were thinking of cooking Lasagna." 

"That sounds heavenly!" Leighanne approved, seeing the others nod. 

They finished up their lunch before paying and heading out, not ready to go back home just yet so they settled on a movie, sitting pretty high up in the theater, loving on each other as couples. 

Nick leaned down, nuzzling against his wife smiling at her. "I love you Lauren." 

Lauren looked up at her love, smiling softly. "I love you too Nick." 

The family finally made it home, Howie and Leigh heading for the kitchen to get supper going while the others split off to spend time with each other. Kevin and Kristin headed for the hot tub, Nick and Lauren headed down to the basement to play on one of the consoles together while Brian and Leighanne played some pool, AJ and Rochelle opting to hide in their room, curling up with a movie. 

Kevin and Kristin were curled up in the hot tub, both sighing happily, Kevin kissing the side of her head lovingly. Kristin couldn't believe how much happier Kevin had become since they had joined the dynamic and had confessed about missing the one on one time as well as the family unit, but there were still questions lingering in her mind. 

"Honey, what's wrong?" Kevin asked, sensing something was off. 

Kristin bit her lower lip knowing he'd pick up that something was wrong with her. She finally looked up at her loving husband seeing the concern and worry in his eyes. 

"I wanna go out, just the two of us." Kristin answered. "I need to talk to you about some things away from the house." 

Kevin's grip on his wife tightened as he nodded, their eyes never leaving each other. 

"We will check the schedule and see who's doing what the next few days and go from there." Kevin proclaimed. 

Kristin smiled and nodded, leaning up to kiss him lovingly. She may have been in control while they were in the dynamic, but she still loved and respected Kevin and his opinion on things. 

They heard the backdoor open as Leigh's voice floated into the night sky. 

"It's time to eat." 

Kevin and Kristin nodded before getting out, drying each other off and stealing a kiss before heading in, Kevin couldn't help but smile seeing his family filter into the kitchen, sitting around the table. The rest of the night was spent down in the basement together, enjoying the fun and games before bed.


	15. Rochelle Gets In Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochelle tries to discipline the boys, and goes too far. Leighanne has to take her in hand, and teach her a few things.

Leighanne was walking around the home, clearing her head, and taking a moment to herself. Things had been crazy lately, and she was really wanting some peace. The Boys had been good, but something was off lately with Rochelle, and Leighanne didn’t know what was going on. As she passed by the cage room, she heard something odd. She opened the door, and her jaw dropped in shock. 

“What are you two doing in your cages? I did not put you in here” Leighanne exclaimed, seeing Howie and Nick, with lowered heads, in their cages, whimpering softly. 

“Mistress Rochelle put us in here an hour ago” Nick fearfully looked up at Leighanne, not sure if he would be getting in more trouble. 

“Why are you both in here?” Leighanne asked, as she got them both out, and gave them hugs of reassurance, petting Howie gently on the head, as he opened his mouth. 

“Nick and I were trying to make some lunch, and we accidentally broke a glass. Mistress Rochelle came in and started yelling at us, and told us to get in the cages, for the day” Howie looked up at Leighanne, seeing her eyes turn stormy, started to shake. Leighanne quickly calmed down, and took both boys in her arms, rocking them gently. 

“Did you try and tell her to come get me? That I was in charge of punishments?” Leighanne soothed the boys, trying to figure out what was going on with Rochelle in her head. 

“We tried, but she told us to shut up, and grabbed our arms and dragged us to the cages, not saying a word” Nick shuddered, as he remembered the venom in Rochelle’s voice. Leighanne felt the shudder, and cooed softly to the fearful duo. 

“Boys, you are not in trouble. Go find the other boys, and cuddle with them, while I talk to the girls really quick. I assure you Rochelle will not get away with this. We all know that I am in charge of disciplining you boys, and that was not a fair punishment to either of you” Nick and Howie nodded, scampering away to cuddle with their brothers. 

“Leigh, Kristin, Rochelle, Lauren, can you meet me in my room please?!” Leighanne called down the stairs, rubbing her temples as she called for a girls meeting. She went into her room to wait for the other four. She didn’t have to wait long, before they all came in, Rochelle rolling her eyes. 

“What’s going on?” Rochelle asked, annoyed. The other three looked at each other, and stepped back, already seeing that Leighanne wasn’t happy. 

“Rochelle Deanna Kardis McLean! What the hell were you thinking?!” Leighanne paced in front of the others, trying to stamp down her anger. 

“What happened?” Kristin asked, the tension in the room thick. 

“I found Nick and Howie in their cages, completely scared and fearful. Rochelle over here, put them in there, without consulting me, just for them breaking a glass, while making lunch” Leighanne bit out, glaring at Rochelle, who was slowly starting to realize the depth of trouble she was in. 

“What?!” Lauren and Leigh both joined Leighanne in glaring at Rochelle, who had her head bent, staring at her shoes. 

“Can we go be with our husbands? We need to care for them right now. I can’t even look at Rochelle at the moment” Leigh asked, wanting to be with Howie. 

“Yes, go. Kristin, you go join them, and help them out. I will deal with the brat” Leighanne nodded, seeing the other three leave. 

“Rochelle, what is going on with you? You have been on edge for the last couple of days, and to do what you did, I never would have expected that. Kneel in front of me please” Leighanne wanted to find out what was wrong, before punishing her. 

“I was getting jealous of you being the one to always discipline the boys, and when I heard the crash, I figured that I would punish them myself, forgetting that you were in charge of discipline” Rochelle explained. 

“Rochelle, Kristin and I have been around the Boys the longest. We both know how to spot when they misbehave, and what constitutes misbehavior from them. What you did was unnecessary, and downright cruel to both Nick and Howie” Leighanne tried to explain to her younger lover, why she was in charge. 

“I actually realized that I’m not meant to discipline them anyway. Immediately after putting the boys in the cages, and leaving the room, I felt intensely guilty, but I knew I couldn’t go back on it, because I didn’t want to send the boys mixed messages” Rochelle confessed, Leighanne nodding her head. 

“Good girl. Leave the discipline to Kristin and I. Now, you need to be punished for your misbehavior” Leighanne looked down at Rochelle, who lowered her head. 

“Get over my knee” Leighanne sat on the bed, and Rochelle inched her way nearer. Leighanne sighed, and pulled her over her lap. 

“Do you know why you are getting this spanking?” she asked, as she pulled down Rochelle’s pants, and panties. 

“I punished the boys without consulting you, and I went overboard on the punishment” Rochelle whimpered, feeling Leighanne’s hand rubbing her exposed ass. 

“Exactly. I am giving you a sound spanking, and then you are getting edged, and plugged. You will not have pleasure for two days, at minimum” Leighanne spoke, as she started spanking Rochelle, who whimpered, and started crying as the spanking went on.

A few minutes later, with a very red ass, Rochelle got up, and laid on the bed, while Leighanne went to their toy chest. She came back with the chastity belt, and a dildo in hand. Rochelle gulped, knowing she would be plugged in both holes for a couple of days. 

“Open up your legs, let me see that bush, and that pussy” Leighanne commanded, and Rochelle spread her legs wide open, and Leighanne got between her legs, coating the dildo in lube, and using that to stimulate Rochelle’s clit, getting her closer to orgasm. She stopped and then started going for her lower hole, and getting that widened for the anal plug. 

“You are going to wear this belt for at least the next two days. When you need to go to the bathroom, whisper in my ear, I will not humiliate you like that. While this belt is on, you are not to touch the others or yourself, and you will not be touched either” Leighanne spoke, as she pushed the dildo in and out of Rochelle’s anus, hearing the whines and whimpers. 

“Stand up, I am putting the belt on and locking it” Rochelle got off the bed, panting, on edge, and stood with her legs spread. 

Leighanne coated the plugs with lube, and eased them both into Rochelle, before wrapping the cage around her hips, and locking it, putting the key in her pocket. She leaned up and kissed Rochelle, trying to reassure the woman that she was doing this for her own good, to help her learn from her mistakes. 

“I know Mistress, I screwed up, and accept my punishment” Rochelle lowered her eyes, and went to her knees, in front of Leighanne. 

“Good girl. Now, you need to apologize to Howie and Nick. I want you to crawl in there, and kneel at their feet. You need to listen to them, and make this up to them. They are scared shitless Rochelle” Leighanne sat in front of Rochelle, who looked up at her. 

“I know Mistress, I have lost their trust, and must work to get it back” Rochelle nodded, and Leighanne pointed to the door, Rochelle crawled out of the bedroom, and down the stairs, making her way to the living room, where the others were, comforting Nick and Howie. 

“Boys, Rochelle has something to say to you. Please hear her out, and then it is up to you what to do. You were the ones hurt by all of this” Leighanne pushed Rochelle towards Nick and Howie, and she knelt in front of the two, keeping her eyes lowered. 

“Look up at them Rochelle, they need to see your eyes, to see the apology and truth” Leighanne called over, she had sat down on the couch with Brian to cuddle him. 

“Nick, Howie, I am so completely sorry for what I did to the two of you. It was mean, cruel, and completely unnecessary. I know neither of you trust me, and I deserve it completely. I will work hard to regain it, but know it will take time. Again, I am so sorry” Rochelle looked up at the boys, the fear and distrust in their eyes was almost too much to bear. 

“Rochelle, you hurt us, badly. I really don’t want to be anywhere near you right now. Please go over by AJ, you are too close, and Howie is shaking right now” Nick put his arms around his older brother, looking away from the woman who had hurt them so badly. 

Rochelle bit her lip and nodded, crawling over by her husband, who wasn’t looking too happy, but still put his hand on her shoulder. 

“Rochelle is not allowed to be touched, or touch herself or others for the next couple of days, as part of her punishment. If any of you see it happening, let me know please” Leighanne asked, and smiled seeing the nods. The ten settled in for a tense next few days. 

 After a tense week, Rochelle had finished her punishment, and done a lot of thinking. She vowed to leave the discipline to Leighanne or Kristin, and just enjoy being Mistress in the bedroom, having control over the boys in that way, and only that way. 


	16. Safe and Secured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Kristin had their special date planned all week, but more comes from it then just a simple date.

"Are you two sure you will be okay?" Kevin asked, looking at his two younger brothers. 

Nick and Howie nodded knowing how much today meant to Kevin and Kristin. The couple had been planning for their date all week but after what happened with Rochelle, Kevin had gone into full big brother mode. Nick and Howie were curled up with each other, Lauren keeping them in her arms close and safe. 

"It's okay Kevin, I got them." Lauren reassured the older man. 

Kevin looked at his younger lover and nodded softly knowing she would keep them safe and away from Rochelle. He could see something different in Howie's eyes that worried him but Lauren gave the older man a reassuring smile knowing exactly what was going on with him and would take care of Howie once Nick was tucked away in Leigh's arms again. 

"Kevin you ready?" Kristin asked, popping her head into the room. 

Kevin turned to look at his love and smiled. "Yeah, I'm on my way." 

Nick and Howie made grabby hands for their brother before he left, Kevin happily hugged and kissed both them and Lauren before heading out. The two scared boys snuggling close to each other and Lauren. 

Now, the couple were laying on the beach together, their packed lunch Kevin had made sitting next to them, blankets spread out, and the umbrella keeping them sheltered from the warm sun for now. Both were worried about Nick and Howie but knew they were being cared for and needed to focus on each other. Kevin hadn't forgotten what they discussed in the hot tub and wanted to reassure his wife of whatever it was that was bothering her. 

Kristin looked up at her husband, leaning up to kiss him gently before pulling away. 

"Can we talk now?" Kristin asked. 

"Yes of course, I was just waiting for you." Kevin nodded, getting up and offering his hand to her. 

Kristin couldn't help but smile as her heart melted, taking his hand as they headed down towards the water, letting the cool waves wash up over their bare feet knowing their stuff would be fine with the beach being pretty empty at this time of day. They were a good ways down the beach before Kristin spoke. 

"Kev, are you still happy with everything?" Kristin asked, looking up at him. 

Kevin was surprised at the question but the look in his love's eyes told him he needed to be honest with her and not answer her with his own selfish reasons for wanting to stay. 

"I am." Kevin answered honestly. "But if you're ready to pull away, then we will." 

Kristin shook her head knowing she couldn't walk away from the others, not right now. 

"No, I'm not." Kristin replied just as honestly. "I just got to thinking about the future, especially after Nick went little." 

Kevin stopped just for a moment, pulling her to him. "Are...are you trying to tell me something?" 

Kristin looked into his green eyes, chuckling softly. "No sweetie, I'm not pregnant but I am curious if you still want kids one day." 

Kevin was a bit sideswiped at her words but recovered quickly, giving her a huge smile and nodding. 

"Yes, I still want a family with you one day." Kevin grinned. "I think we all know this dynamic won't last forever." 

"But the family unit and bond will, right?" Kristin asked, worry in her voice. 

Kevin nodded firmly. "Yes, we will always be a family." 

Kristin relaxed not wanting to think about the others not being in their or their future kid's lives. Not long after the dynamic had started, the family had went to the Dr as precaution to keep everyone safe and once the clean bills of health came in and the girls got on birth control, they dived fully into the dynamic that had been their lives. 

The two went silent again, heading back towards their things as their stomachs growled, getting a chuckle from each. Kevin laid out the spread he had made as they ate happily, Kristin seeing something else in her husband's eyes. 

"Kev, what's wrong?" Kristin asked. 

Kevin bit his lower lip, looking down as a bit of red hit his face, something that didn't happen often with him. Kristin grinned softly to herself, having a feeling she knew what was wrong. 

"It's been awhile." Kristin simply stated.

Kevin's face only turned redder as he realized she knew what he was thinking. "I know it has and I've pushed it to the side because of what's been going on." 

Kristin nodded in understanding, she herself had gone into full Mother mode after what had happened. 

"Kev, say it." Kristin whispered, leaning over and running her fingers over his arm, getting a shiver from him.

"I need spanked." Kevin whimpered. 

Kristin let out her own soft whine and nodded. "When we get home, straight to the bedroom, pants down." 

Kevin's cock instantly jumped in his trunks, nodding. "Yes Mother." 

Kristin kissed him hard, loving the response before going back to eating, leaving her husband a whimpering mess. They finally packed up and headed home, Kristin teasing Kevin's trunk covered cock that had tented the entire way home. 

The couple made quick work of their shoes and headed to their bedroom, shutting the door, Kevin's trunks instantly coming off as he knelt down by the bed while Kristin went to the closet. She pulled out both the wooden paddle and one of the belts, bringing them to the bed. 

"Kevin my love, you know you're not in trouble and we are doing this because you asked." Kristin reinstated, wanting him to know the nature and reasoning behind this spanking. 

Kevin nodded and looked up at his wife, smiling. "Yes sweetie, I know I asked for this and that I'm not in trouble." 

Both Kevin and Kristin fell into their special mindsets they had created together, Kristin grinning at the man knelt by the bed. 

"It's been awhile my dirty boy." Kristin grinned. 

"Yes Mother it has been and dirty boy is sorry for being away for so long." Kevin whimpered. 

"Tell Mother what dirty boy wants." Kristin commanded. 

Kevin gulped but replied. "Dirty boy wants to be bent over Mother's knee and spanked, then have his cock edge for a few days." 

Kristin shivered feeling the shocks of electricity ran through her body, she loved when Kevin would ask her to deny him his orgasm knowing he would be off limits to everyone but her until she gave him his release. The others knew about Kevin's love for being spanked and caged so it wouldn't be a shock to them when she told the others Kevin was off limits. 

She sat down on the bed, deciding to use the paddle first. "Over Mother's knee dirty boy." 

Kevin quickly scurried up, bending over her knee, his cock already leaking pre knowing it was all that would be coming out of him for the next few days. 

Kristin rubbed Kevin's ass before wrapping her arm around his middle and bringing the paddle down. 

"MOTHER!" Kevin cried out, his entire body arching as his cock jerked. 

"Yes dirty boy, Mother is going to paddle that naughty ass of yours." Kristin growled, bringing the paddle down again. 

Kevin continued to cry out under Kristin's arm, but wiggled his ass begging for more, his cock full and leaking. Kristin finally laid the paddle down, checking to make sure Kevin was okay knowing something she could get a bit to into their private little dynamic they had created together. With Kevin's nod that he was okay, she grabbed the belt hearing the soft whimper. 

"Mother's dirty boy likes the belt, doesn't he?" Kristin asked, rubbing Kevin's ass lovingly, letting him relax just for a moment.

"Yes Mother, please, please spank Her dirty boy!" Kevin begged, wiggling in her lap. 

Kristin lifted the now folded belt, bringing it down hard on his ass, hearing him cry and arch, begging for more. 

"Such a dirty boy Mother has, always wanting Her to spank him." Kristin growled, the belt coming down a bit harder each time. 

"Yes Mother!" Kevin cried, tears falling. "Dirty boy needs the spankings from his Mother so he remembers who's in charge of him." 

Kristin moaned hearing her husband's words, letting the belt come down one last time hard, feeling something thick and sticky hit her leg, grinning softly. She laid the belt down and rubbed his ass lovingly, whispering softly to him how good he was and how much she loved him. 

"Mistress, I cam." Kevin whimpered. "I'm so sorry." 

Kristin shook her head, letting him up and carefully sitting him next to her, lifting his head up to meet her eyes. 

"It's okay, you normally do when I spank you." Kristin lovingly reminded. "I'll edge and cage you tonight before bed but will still let the others know you're off limits for a few days." 

Kevin smiled and nodded, leaning over to kiss his wife lovingly. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Kevin knew sitting and moving would be rough the next few days, part of the reason Kristin kept him off limits after he would ask her to spank him. They got each other cleaned up before getting dressed and heading downstairs to join the others. 

Kevin winced slightly as he sat down on the couch knowing the others would pick up on what had happened, Kristin sitting next to him, holding him close. 

"Kevin is off limits for the next few days." Kristin announced, seeing the worried looks on Nick and Howie's faces, Kristin smiled softly at both boys. 

"Just for naughty play boys, you can still cuddle and love on him." 

Nick and Howie relaxed and snuggled back down in Lauren and Leigh's laps. The group settled down for the night, Rochelle still keeping herself quiet and a good distance away from the two men she had frightened and scared. 

True to her word, Kristin edged and caged Kevin before they curled up and went to bed, knowing the next few days he would be up in their room every few hours so she could edge and cage him again before giving him his release. They kissed one last time before shutting the light off and going to sleep, both once again safe and secure in their relationship as husband and wife.


	17. Mommy Lauren Comforts Her Little Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Rochelle did what she did, Howie has been out of sorts. He needs his Mommy, and Lauren is determined to give her little man what he needs.

Nick and Howie were spending time with Lauren, safely away from Rochelle. Things in the house were strained, and everyone was feeling it. Kevin and Kristin had left for their date, after Nick and Howie had gotten their cuddles in from their big brother. Kevin saw something different in Howie’s eyes, but Lauren reassured him that she would take care of Howie. Lauren knew that Howie needed Mommy, and was determined to comfort her little man. 

“Leigh, can you come here?” Lauren called, tightening her hold on the two boys. Leigh came in, gazing fondly at the scene in front of her. 

“Can you take Nick upstairs with you? He needs some alone time, and I want to take care of Howie” Lauren asked, smiling at Leigh’s nod. 

“Come on Nick, we can go spend time with Brian and Leighanne” Nick got up and went directly to Leigh, who held his hand, leading him up to her and Howie’s bedroom. Lauren looked down at Howie, who was teetering on falling into his headspace. 

“Where’s Mommy’s little man” Lauren cooed, knowing that talking to Howie like she was, would push him into his headspace a little easier. 

“Mommy, I needs you” Howie spoke, making grabby hands, Lauren scooping him up into her arms, and cuddling him. 

“Mommy is here little man, she loves you so much, you know, that right?” Lauren whispered in Howie’s ears, rocking him back and forth. Howie nodded, before looking at Lauren, eyes full of hurt and betrayal. 

“Why did Momma do what she did? She really scared me, and her voice was dark, and mean” Howie shook as he remembered what Rochelle had done to him and Nick, and he whimpered softly, laying against Lauren’s chest. 

“I don’t know little man, but I know Momma is sorry about it. She apologized, but you and Nick were right to make her wait. What she did was completely wrong, and she really hurt everything, even this dynamic. I am so glad that I joined, so that you could have someone to go to, to be little” Lauren was grasping at straws, but she felt Howie relax against her, so she must have said something right. 

“Mommy, can we goes up to your room. Little man needs to be choked. He is so out of sorts, ever since Momma did what she did. He has been so stressed out, trying to avoid Momma, he needs to calm down” Howie looked up at Lauren, who nodded, and carried him up to her and Nick’s room, locking the door behind her. 

Howie crawled up on the bed, while Lauren went to get a glass of water for him, for afterwards. She returned to see Howie lying flat on the bed, twitching a bit. She set the glass down, and looked at Howie. He nodded at her, and she straddled his chest, sitting on her knees. 

“You sure little man?” Lauren checked one last time, and at Howie’s nod, she looked at him and nodded. 

“How do you tell me you had enough?” she asked, making sure he remembered. 

“I squeeze your sides, and you automatically let go” Howie replied, smiling at Lauren’s nod. 

“Good job little man! Proud of you” Lauren smiled, and put her hands around Howie’s neck, squeezing slightly, feeling Howie’s throat close, and he start to gasp for air. 

Howie loved the feeling, and started feeling his body calm down. Lauren let go for a few moments, Howie breathing, before going back, a little tighter. 

This repeated a few times, Lauren going tighter, and then looser, before Howie squeezed her sides, finally feeling his mind and body calm. Lauren got his water, and Howie gulped it down, feeling his throat soothe, but knowing that he was calmed down. The two snuggled together the rest of the night, with Lauren doing another round of the breathplay, to end the night. 

The next couple of days passed, and Rochelle finished her punishment, but Nick and Howie still avoided her completely. The others went easy on the two boys, trying to reassure them that what had happened to them, would never happen again. Over the next three weeks, Lauren and Howie snuck off a few times, to give Howie the relief he needed. Lauren could only hope that things would smooth over soon, she was sorely missing having AJ and Rochelle as part of their dynamic. 

At the end of the third week, Nick and Howie asked to speak to Rochelle privately, and she nodded, leading them to her and AJ’s room, leaving the door open, in case the boys needed to leave. 

“Rochelle, what you did to us hurt, badly. Why did you do it in the first place?” Nick asked as he stood in front of Rochelle, who was sitting on the bed, Howie standing next to him. 

Rochelle gave them the same explanation she gave Leighanne, and they shook their heads. 

“Rochelle, I needed some things to be taken care of and if it hadn't been for Lauren, I don't know what I would have done.” Howie twisted his hands as he looked at them. 

“Howie…..I am so truly sorry. Thank god you had Lauren. I didn’t even realize that doing what I did would affect our special play. How are you two doing now?” Rochelle looked up at them, biting her lip. 

“We have talked with each other, and the family, we are ready to forgive you. Promise us that what happened, won’t happen again, and we will be okay” Nick grasped Howie’s hand, as they looked at Rochelle. 

“Howie, Nick, I sincerely promise, that I will never do what I did, to you two, or the others, ever again. I learned my lesson, and I will continue to work on building the trust with you two again. May I hug you two again?” Rochelle asked, a smile blooming as the two nodded, and pulled her up. 

As Rochelle hugged the boys, she vowed to herself, that she wouldn’t ever do what she had done, to any of the boys, or she knew she’d find herself back over Leighanne’s lap. 

She smiled at the boys, and they left the bedroom holding hands, entering the kitchen, to see the others laughing and having fun. After a tense few weeks, the house was finally lively and full of laughs again.


	18. Making Leighanne feel Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leighanne is feeling low and unloved, now its up to the family to show her otherwise.

Leighanne sighed softly as she headed down the hall to her and Brian's special room, each couple had a room just for them when they needed some time away from all the craziness of the house. She had been feeling low recently, like she was only being seen as the disciplinarian for the boys, sure she had fun with the family, but she wasn't feeling loved. Not realizing the room was already occupied, she opened the door to see her love sitting on the soft, light brown couch. Brian smiled seeing his wife come in. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here." Leighanne apologized. 

Brian shook his head and motioned her to join him, he had noticed a change in her as well and wanted to know what was going on. Leighanne walked over to her husband, sliding down on the couch, sighing contently feeling his arms around her. 

"Honey, what's wrong?" Brian asked, running his fingers through her hair. 

"I feel out of place, like I'm only seen as the disciplinarian." Leighanne confessed. 

"Oh sweetie no." Brian shook his head. "You are so much more then just that to us." 

Leighanne sighed softly, wrapping her hand into his. "I know, I just am feeling down I guess." 

Brian's heart broke seeing how sad his wife was, she was always so confident and sure of herself so seeing her this low and valnerble was breaking his heart. 

"Leighanne, what can I or we do to make you see you are loved and mean the world to us?" Brian asked, already forming a bit of a plan. 

"I just wanna be loved on, be pampered." Leighanne whimpered. 

Brian held her tightly, knowing he needed to talk to the others. The couple stayed in their room for a few hours, Brian holding and humming softly to Leighanne, letting her know he loved her. 

"Hey guys, can I talk to you?" Brian asked a little later, knowing Leighanne would be asleep for a bit longer. 

"What's up cuz?" Kevin asked, not liking the look in Brian's blue eyes. 

"Leighanne's feeling like an outsider within the dynamic and family unit." Brian explained, seeing the shocked look on each of their faces. 

"I have noticed her pulling away recently." Kristin spoke, worried about her best friend. "She wouldn't tell me what was wrong though." 

Brian nodded. "She thinks we only see her as the disciplinarian of the group." 

"That's ridiculous!" Rochelle exclaimed. 

"I know and I told her that." Brian nodded. 

"What can do we to make her feel better Rok?" AJ asked. 

"Well, here's what a I had in mind..." Brian began. 

Leighanne woke up the next morning, still feeling low but perked slightly seeing the tray of breakfast goodies sitting on the bed.

"Morning sunshine." Brian greeted from the chair across from the bed.

Leighanne smiled softly, still a bit confused. "Morning sweetie, what's all this?" 

Brian got up and moved over to the bed, sliding down next to her. He was already dressed for the day. 

"I thought some breakfast in bed before your bath would be a nice way to start your day." Brian grinned. 

"Bath?" Leighanne asked. 

Brian nodded. "Yes, Kristin and Leigh snuck in while you were asleep and got your bath all nice and warm for you, just the way you like it." 

Leighanne blinked not sure what to think as she pulled the tray over her lap, on it was a bowl of fresh fruit, french toast with powdered sugar and syrup, with a nice cold glass of milk. She couldn't help but let the warmth begin to fill her up as she ate, sharing some of the fruit with her love, stealing a kiss or two. 

"Thank you." 

Brian shook his head. "Don't, you are so important to all of us and we are sorry for making you feel otherwise." 

Brian got up and headed for the door. "Enjoy your bath and we will see you downstairs." 

Leighanne, still stunned at what was going on, nodded as she finished her breakfast. Moving the tray away, she got up and headed for the bathroom, smiling as her heart melted seeing the candles flickering and her bubble bath ready to go. She stripped and slid inside the tub, sighing contently as the warmness of the water that surrounded her. She couldn't believe Kristin and Leigh went through so much trouble to do this for her. 

She finally came down in a fresh pair of clothes, ready to start her day when she saw the others sitting around the living room cuddling with each other. AJ spotted her first and smiled, getting up quickly to meet her at the stairs. 

"My Lady." AJ bowed, kissing her hand before leading her to the group, pulling her down into his lap. Leighanne couldn't help but smile softly looking around. 

"Today is all about you lovely." Leigh said. 

"Don't worry about your chores, Nick and I already did them for you." Howie beamed, Nick nodding in agreement. 

AJ rubbed her arm lovingly, smiling at her. "What would you like to do today baby girl?" 

Leighanne's mind was going a mile a minute, not sure what to say or do. She knew she didn't want to spend the entire day in the bedroom with her lovers, least not right now. 

"We..we haven't played pool together in awhile." Leighanne said softly. 

"Let do it!" Nick jumped up, causing the others to laugh as they headed for the basement. 

It was a fully furnished basement, complete with couches, chairs, flat screen TV, bathroom, and a bar with a fridge and microwave. Everyone got their poolsticks while Brian racked up the balls. It was couple vs couple and the game began. 

The ten had lost all track of time between the laughing and teasing each other, Kevin and Kristin were up against Howie and Leigh, both couples keeping up with each other. Brian looked at his wife in his lap, her smile had not left her face since they started. 

"Love, how are you feeling?" Brian asked. 

Leighanne looked at him, her eyes glowing once again. "Amazing, thank you so much." 

Brian kissed her softly, happy to see the glow of life back in her eyes and the smile on her face, he also saw the confidence began to grow once again. As the day went on, the teasing was starting to heat up, all ten knowing it was going to end with them either in one of the bedrooms or right there in the basement. Leighanne was wiggling in Brian's lap as he kept teasing and kissing her sweet spots. 

"Bri.." Leighanne giggled. 

"Hmm?" Brian asked, grinning. 

"That tickles." 

Brian chuckled softly, letting his lips move up her neck and to her ear lovingly. His hands rubbing her belly and thighs gently. 

"Tell me what you want honey." Brian's voice dropped, his accent coming out. "You want just me or all of us?" 

Leighanne wiggled in his lap, feeling his cock hard against her ass. "I need you all, I want to feel connected with everyone again." 

Brian nodded, his hands moving up her shirt and to her chest, squeezing gently and getting a moan from her, causing the others to look their way, grinning at each other. Knowing Leighanne didn't like being ate out like the others, their focuses would be on her breasts and fingering her but they were letting her call the shots on what she wanted. 

"Baby, tell us what you want." Brian whispered, his voice already husky. 

"I want you all to lavish my body, to love and kiss on it. I wanna be between you and one of the other guys." Leighanne panted. 

Brian groaned at the idea of Leighanne begin sandwiched between him and one of the others. 

"Who else do you want?" Brian asked. 

"AJ." Leighanne replied, hearing a low growl from the younger man. 

Brian grinned, happy to share his wife with his tattooed lover. 

"Lets get you out of those clothes first, baby girl." AJ grinned, walking over to them. 

Leighanne let Brian and AJ undress her, kissing her before kissing each other. Brian laid Leighanne down on the couch as the others came over, kissing and loving on her. Leighanne's entire body shook feeling her lovers lips all over her, wiggling and groaning under them. Brian wrapped his arms around AJ, running his hand right down to the younger man's throbbing cock, stroking him gently. 

"Fuck Rok.." AJ groaned, arching into the older man's hand. 

"Can't wait to feel you inside my wife." Brian rasped, pressing his own cock against AJ's ass. 

The two men watched as the others prepped Leighanne, her legs opened wide as Rochelle and Lauren suckling on each breast, Kevin sliding his fingers inside her already wet hole. 

"Let her up so we can prep her ass." Kristin panted. 

The others nodded, backing away so the older woman could turn and get onto her hands and knees. 

"Nick, where's the lube?" Howie asked. 

Nick tossed him the bottle before going back to stroking himself, Lauren sneaking away to slide her husband's cock into her mouth. 

"Shit Lauren!" Nick groaned, his hands going straight into her hair, guiding her slowly.

Howie popped the lid to the lube open, coating his finger and sliding it into her tight hole. 

"Howie.." Leighanne whimpered. 

Rochelle moved up to Leighanne, smiling and kissing her softly. 

"It's okay honey, just loosen up for him." Rochelle encouraged. 

Leighanne nodded, letting her muscles relax so Howie could stretch her out. 

"There we go, good girl." Howie praised. 

Leighanne's entire body was on fire as she felt the connection with her lovers begin to grow once again, feeling fully wanted and cared for. She whimpered loudly, pushing back against Howie's fingers. Brian couldn't help but let out a loud groan watching his cousin fondle his wife's breasts, his own hand not stopping on AJ's cock. 

"You gotta stop love or I won't make it." AJ panted. 

Brian nodded and let go, hearing a whimper from the younger man. 

"Ready sexy?" Brian asked. 

AJ quickly nodded as they headed back towards the couch, Brian sliding up to where Rochelle was, smiling at his wrecked wife. 

"Who do you want where?" Brian asked. 

"I want you behind me and AJ under me." Leighanne panted out. 

Brian nodded, kissing her hard before moving back behind her. "She wants you under her." 

"Gladly." AJ grinned, laying down so Leighanne could crawl up over him. 

The rest of the group formed their own circle, Kevin laying back against Kristin as Leigh sucked on his cock, Howie under Lauren as she sucked on Nick and he ate her out, Rochelle getting between Howie's legs sucking him. 

"Fuck..." Brian groaned seeing the others before putting his attention back on his wife. 

Leighanne had crawled over AJ, both grinning at each other while she slid down onto his cock, leaning over waiting for Brian. 

"Damn it, hurry up man." AJ whimpered, not believing how wet she was. 

Brian grabbed the lube, putting on a nice coat before positioning himself over his wife, sliding inside her slowly. 

"Oh God you two!" Leighanne cried out, feeling them both inside her. 

"Fuck! I can feel you!" 

"I know." Brian growled. 

The three began to move together, finding a rhythm that worked. There was just a small lining of skin that separated Brian and AJ's cocks as they pushed inside of her. 

"You feel amazing." AJ panted, pulling her down so Brian could go deeper. 

"So do you, you both do." Leighanne whined. "Fuck this feels so damn good!" 

The three looked over seeing other others having their own fun, Kevin being cared for, Leigh moved right for Kristin, giving her the much deserved love and attention she needed while Rochelle rode Howie. Nick was also spent, panting hard watching Lauren sit right on his older brother's face, letting him eat her out. 

Brian and AJ put their attention back on the woman between them, both close to their orgasm as they continued to move. 

"Baby, please.." Brian begged. 

Leighanne nodded knowing she wasn't going to last much longer either. "Cum for me boys." 

The basement was suddenly filled with cries of each others names, all of them panting hard and fast, the air now smelling like sex and sweat. The group all went limp, panting hard and fast as they regained their strength. Leighanne sighed contently. 

After a couple of quick showers, cleaning each other, the family had dinner together before snuggling down in their rooms for the night, wanting to spend some alone time with each other. Leighanne's entire body was relaxed and content for the first time in months, sighing happily feeling her baby slide in next to her. She turned to face him, looking into his blue eyes. 

"Thank you for today." Leighanne whispered softly. 

Brian ran his hand down her cheek, pulling her in for a kiss. 

"You're welcome my love." Brian replied. "Do you feel better?" 

Leighanne nodded. "Yes, I see now that I really do mean more to you guys then just the person to go to when someone misbehaves." 

Brian smiled happily, snuggling down with her. "I'm so glad to hear that, we love you so much." 

"I love you all as well." Leighanne replied, nuzzling up against her husband. 

They fell asleep with smiles on their faces, Leighanne finally feeling the love she knew had always been there, she just needed to be reassured.


	19. Fixing An Oversight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After helping Leighanne out, it brings up feelings Kristin had buried inside herself. She can't sleep, so she goes out on the deck to look at the stars. AJ finds her, and she confesses her feelings, leading AJ to help fix the problem, leaving them both sated and happy.

The home was quiet, except in Kevin and Kristin’s room. Kristin knew that Kevin was dead asleep, and after the excitement of helping Leighanne feel so good, Kristin realized that she hadn’t gotten any lovings from any of the guys besides Kevin in the last couple of weeks. She laid awake, thinking that the guys must be repulsed by her or something. Kristin couldn’t lay in bed any longer, so she decided to go out on the deck, to watch the stars for a while. 

“Maybe Brian or Nick will notice me tomorrow” Kristin thought, as she stared at the stars, leaning against the deck railing.

 She moved to the chaise, laying out, and started fingering herself, on thoughts of Brian, AJ, or Howie finally noticing her, and eating her out, or her getting them off. She was so focused on her fingers, that she didn’t hear the sliding door open, and AJ step out. 

“Mistress, are you alright?” AJ softly spoke, not wanting to startle Kristin, who jumped at the voice anyway. 

“AJ! What are you doing up?” Kristin asked, trying to calm down. 

“I heard the sliding door close, as I was going back to my room, after using the bathroom” AJ peered at Kristin, and saw that she was upset about something. 

“Mistress, what’s going on? Have I or the boys disappointed you?” AJ’s thoughts raced, as he tried to figure out if he had done something wrong recently. 

“No AJ, you Boys have been wonderful lately. I just realized something, and it’s made me doubt myself a bit, so I couldn’t sleep” Kristin replied, taking her fingers out of her pussy, and pulling her legs up. 

“What’s going on? May I sit next to you Mistress?” AJ wanted to hold Kristin in his arms, to try and reassure her. Kristin nodded her head, and AJ sat down next to her on the chaise, taking her in his arms. 

“Why haven’t you or the other Boys besides Kevin, wanted to have naughty time with me? Are you four repulsed by me, am I not enough for any of you?” Kristin looked at her lap, AJ’s eyes widening, as he thought back. 

“I am so sorry Mistress, I didn’t know that you hadn’t had time with any of us. We should have realized that. Please forgive me” AJ looked into Kristin’s eyes, hoping for forgiveness. 

“It’s okay AJ, I understand. You don’t have to change anything, I’ll get used to it” Kristin looked up at the stars, a tear coming down her cheek. AJ’s heart broke, and he pulled her up off the chaise. 

“May I make you feel good Mistress? Give you what you deserve?” AJ asked, running his hand through Kristin’s hair, and down her cheek. She leaned into it, and nodded her head. 

“Thank you, Mistress” AJ cupped her face in his hands, and gently kissed her, rubbing her back, and squeezing her breasts gently. Kristin moaned into his mouth, already leaking down her thighs. AJ grinned, and slowly got her pajama top off, happy it was the middle of summer, and very warm out. 

“AJ!” Kristin yelped, as AJ lowered his head, taking a nipple in his mouth, gently sucking on it, while squeezing the other breast, tweaking the nipple a bit. 

“Yes, Mistress?” AJ looked up, as he continued to lavish attention on her breasts, feeling the groans coming from up above. 

“Continue my darling. Mistress loves it” Kristin groaned, as she felt AJ’s hands go to her hips, and he started trailing his tongue down to her belly button, going to his knees. 

“Stop AJ. Let Mistress lay back on the chaise, so you don’t have to kneel on the deck” AJ pulled away, and Kristin laid back on the chaise, and widened her legs, AJ sitting between them. He resumed licking down to her pussy, and reached the top of her pubic hair. 

“May I go further, eat my Mistress out?” AJ asked, hands on Kristin’s hips, looking up at her. 

“Yes my darling. Make Mistress feel so good, be such a good boy for Me” Kristin whimpered feeling AJ pull her vaginal walls apart, sticking his tongue into her folds, beginning to lick, and stimulate her clitoris. 

Her hands reached down for his hair, pulling it a bit, eliciting a groan from the younger man. He heard her whine as he rolled his tongue around her clit, nibbling it a bit. 

“Mmm darling. Mistress is close” Kristin whimpered out, feeling her orgasm teetering on edge, and felt AJ’s licking and sucking get faster. 

“AJ!” Kristin whined, feeling her orgasm spill out, AJ licking every dribble of her juices that poured out. 

Once AJ was sure that she was clean, he pulled his head up and away, looking at his Mistress, smiling softly. 

“How was that Mistress?” AJ asked, turning Kristin on her side, and spooning himself against her, wrapping his arms around her. 

“So good AJ, thank you so much” Kristin laid her head back against his chest, feeling AJ’s cock poking her in the back. 

“Does my good darling want a reward for pleasing Mistress?” Kristin flipped over, and opened AJ’s pajama pants, pulling out his cock, and started stroking it softly. 

“If it pleases you Mistress, I would love it” AJ whimpered softly at the featherlight touches to his aching cock. 

“You have been such a good boy. Mistress will jerk you off, and help you get your release” Kristin wrapped her hand around AJ’s cock, and started squeezing it, pulling a bit. AJ groaned, whining a bit. 

“Not yet. Mistress wants to tease her darling, she knows that her good boy loves to be teased” Kristin grinned, seeing AJ’s eyes widen and he nodded eagerly. 

“Let’s see how my darling’s balls are doing” Kristin kept one hand on AJ’s cock, lifting it, to see expose his balls. She grinned, leaning down to swipe her tongue on them. AJ shivered, letting out a moan. 

Kristin went back to stroking his cock, squeezing it every so often. She leaned down and teased the tip of his cock, swiping her tongue across the head of it. 

AJ started shaking, feeling his orgasm coming closer. He knew he couldn’t cum until Kristin said the word, so he tried to calm down a bit. Kristin felt him shaking, and smirked. 

“You okay my darling?” Kristin looked up, and saw AJ’s eyes wide, his pupils nearly blown. 

“Yes, Mistress” AJ grunted out, feeling Kristin’s hand still stroking and pulling on his cock. He wished she would tell him he could cum, but he knew that his body wouldn’t let go, it had been so long, that none of the guys could cum without permission. 

“Good darling, just a little longer my good boy” Kristin praised AJ, and replaced her hand, with her mouth, slowly sucking his aching, leaky cock. AJ groaned loudly, putting his hands in Kristin’s hair gently, squeezing the strands gently. 

Kristin felt his cock grow even bigger in her mouth, and knew that he wouldn’t last too much longer, and she didn’t want to torture the man, just tease him a bit. 

“Cum darling” Kristin instructed lovingly, pulling her mouth of his cock, and pointing his cock towards AJ’s chest.

“KRISTIN!” AJ whimpered out, seeing his load shoot all over his chest, feeling happy he slept shirtless in the summer. His eyes widened seeing Kristin licking his chest and stomach, cleaning him up. 

“Mistress....”AJ trailed off, wondering why Kristin was cleaning him up. 

“I wanted to see how my darling tastes. Mistress loves it, so much” Kristin finished cleaning AJ’s chest and stomach, and he pulled her back into his arms. Kristin looked up into AJ’s brown eyes, and teared up a bit. 

“Thank you so much for tonight AJ, I needed it so much. I don’t feel like I am repulsive anymore” Kristin buried his head in his chest, sniffling softly. 

“You are so welcome Mistress, I am so sorry it took so long. I will talk to the other three, and get them to see the error of their ways. You will be just as loved and cherished by us, as all the other ladies are” AJ kissed the top of Kristin’s head, and the two fell asleep, AJ spooning Kristin. 

The next morning, Kevin and Rochelle woke up to empty beds, and they met in the hallway. One look at the other, and they knew where their other halves were. The two peeked out onto the deck, and saw AJ spooning Kristin. Soft smiles came to their faces, and they left the two alone, going to find breakfast for themselves. 

AJ woke up, and looked down, smiling softly. He gently ran his hands through Kristin’s hair, and she woke at the touch. She realized where she was, and looked up at AJ, grinning. 

“Let’s go eat breakfast Mistress” AJ got up, pulling Kristin with him, the two holding hands, as they entered the kitchen, ready for another adventurous day with their family. The two went to their significant others, but shared a look over the table, that told the other, that the previous night, would not be a one off. 


	20. Thankful and Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristin has been getting a lot of love and attention from the other guys, making her so thankful for what she has.

Brian groaned loudly, his hands tangled in soft hair as he tried to keep still for his lover that was between his legs. He had been edged and teased for about an hour and didn't know how much longer he would make it with the warm mouth that was wrapped around his throbbing cock. He opened his eyes, looking down at the person loving on him. 

"Fuck cuz!" Brian cried out. "So close..feels so good." 

Eyes looked up at the panting man, their tongue and mouth working his cock. Brian continued to hold back his orgasm, not knowing if he could hold it back much longer, specially with the tongue running up the underside and over the nerve making Brian grip tighter in their hair and his hips arching up. 

Another voice made themselves known with a soft moan getting both Brian and the other person's attention. Rochelle was panting hard as she slid the dildo in and out of her wet hole, watching Kristin suck on her cousin's cock. 

"Kris..You look amazing sucking on him." Rochelle panted. 

Kristin grinned around Brian's cock, going back to what she was doing, loving the feel of his hands in her hair. She had already given him permission to cum when he was ready, but proud of him for holding back for as long as he could. She knew he wouldn't last much longer, pushing her tongue against that sensitive nerve again. 

"MISTRESS!" Brian cried out, his load shooting into her mouth as she swallowed happily, loving the taste. 

Brian panted hard and fast, his entire body going limp, hands letting go of her blonde hair as he tried to calm down. Kristin cleaned him up before popping off and grinning. She moved up to and smiled softly, running her hand down his jawline, happy when he leaned into the touch. 

"I'm so proud of you my Southern comfort." Kristin praised. 

Brian smiled, his breathing going back to normal before sitting up and kissing her gently, happy to feel her respond. 

"Thank you Mistress." Brian smiled. "You suck me so amazingly." 

Ever since AJ had cared for her the other night and mentioned Kristin's worries, the guys had made sure to love on their second oldest Mistress a bit more then they were. Rochelle whimpered softly getting the other two's attention, Kristin looking at Brian. 

"Wanna watch or help me with her?" Kristin asked lovingly, her fingers running up his chest softly. 

Brian shivered loving the feel of her soft fingers on him. "I would like to help." 

Kristin smiled and nodded, leading Brian over to the other woman who was panting and whining. 

"We're here cutie pie." Kristin smiled, reaching between Rochelle's legs and pulling the dildo out, soaked with her juices. 

Kristin look at Brian seeing the wanting look in his blue eyes. "Wanna suck on the dildo that's been inside her for the last hour?" 

Brian's face turned a bright red and nodded. "Yes Mistress, please." 

Rochelle groaned watching Kristin run the head of the toy over Brian's lips, sliding it into his mouth. 

"That's right, suck on it like a good boy." 

Brian groaned loudly as Kristin moved the toy in and out of his mouth, loving the taste of his Mistress Rochelle's juices. Kristin and Rochelle's bodies shook watching Brian suck on the toy. Kristin pulled the toy out of her cousin's mouth, laying it on the bed. 

"Go eat her out." Kristin commanded. 

Brian eagerly nodded, moving between Rochelle's legs. Rochelle grinned and opened her legs wide for him. 

"Oh Brian..." Rochelle groaned loudly, feeling his tongue lap against her folds. 

Kristin smiled watching Brian eat their young lover out, groaning softly. She moved up to Rochelle, both women looking at each other before kissing one another, Kristin's hand squeezing Rochelle's breast lovingly.

"Kristin..Brian.." 

Kristin continued to kiss and love on her young lover as Brian lapped at her juices while they flowed out of her. Rochelle was a multi cummer and this was her second orgasm, first being on the dildo. 

"Cum for him cutie pie, let him taste you." Kristin whispered right into Rochelle's ear. 

"BRIAN!!" Rochelle cried out, arching up against him, Brian not slowing down until she was completely clean. Rochelle went limp in Kristin's arms, panting hard and fast. 

Brian pulled away, licking his lips and smiling up at his two Mistresses. Rochelle opened her arms for him, Brian quickly crawling up to her, kissing her lovingly. 

"Good boy." Both Kristin and Rochelle praised. 

"Thank you both." Brian blushed softly. 

Rochelle could tell Kristin was on edge, nudging her down onto the bed, kissing her gently. 

"Let us take care of you love." Rochelle smiled. 

Kristin groaned and nodded, spreading her legs for her lovers. 

"Wanna help me?" 

Brian nodded moving up next to his Mistress. "Play with her breasts while I eat her out." 

"Yes Mistress." 

Brian leaned down, licking over Kristin's nipple, sucking gently.

"OH YOU TWO!" Kristin groaned, arching up between them. 

Brian and Rochelle continued to love on Kristin, making the older woman wiggle and whine under them. 

"So close.." Kristin warned, feeling Rochelle lick faster. 

Brian continued to suck and play with her breasts, Kristin crying out both her lover's names, panting hard and fast. 

Rochelle cleaned her up before kissing up her body, kissing both her and Brian. 

"Thank you both so much." Kristin said. 

"Thank you for letting me join." Rochelle replied. 

"Anytime cutie pie." 

The three snuggled down with each other, ready for a much needed afternoon nap. Brian and Rochelle held Kristin close, letting her feel the love they had for her, making her thankful for the family she had.


	21. Taking Kevin In Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin gets cocky, and Lauren takes him down a few pegs.

Lauren looked at the oldest of the Boys and shook her head. Kevin had been getting cocky lately, and they were all getting sick of it. He wasn’t breaking rules, so Leighanne couldn’t discipline him. Lauren had confided in her that she had an idea to tame him, and take him down a peg. 

“Kevin, come here please” Lauren called, rubbing her temples. Kevin got up, preening, knowing that he would be satisfied by Lauren, just as he had been for the last few days by each of the ladies. He swaggered over to her, a smirk wide on his face. 

“Kneel, head bent, now!” Lauren told him sternly, the smirk slipping off his face slowly. Lauren got up off the couch and circled him, scoffing seeing him wiggle in anticipation. 

“So, you think you can get cocky, just because you’ve had some extra attention huh? Well I am going to give you some attention, and some humiliation, knock your ego down a peg” Lauren taunted, as she stopped in front of him. 

“Where do you want it? Dining room table, or my bedroom? I know which one it’s going to be, let’s see if you pick the right answer” Lauren asked conversationally, as she pulled Kevin’s hair, hearing his whine. 

Kevin swallowed, knowing which one to pick. He wanted to be seen, loved it, craved knowing that anyone could walk in and watch him be taken. 

“Mistress, I pick the dining room table please” Kevin whimpered, feeling Lauren pull his hair again. 

“Good boy. That way everyone can see me take you down a peg” Lauren cooed, as she forced Kevin’s head downwards, forcing him to his hands and knees, and traced her hand down his back, groping his clothed ass. 

“Shirt off, and jeans to your knees, now!” Lauren ordered, and Kevin hastened to comply. He shook, realizing that his time of having his ego stroked had ended, and he was about to be reduced to a whining, whimpering mess, on top of the table, of all places. 

“Wow, you can actually listen to directions, and not get cocky about it. I’m shocked. Crawl to the table, and wait, silently. Mistress needs to get something, and you had better not move” Lauren looked sternly at Kevin, who nodded, and crawled to the table, waiting silently. 

She went up to the toy chest in her room, grabbing something. She came back down, and smiled, seeing that Kevin had obeyed her. 

“Happy to see you obeying me. I want you to pull the chair away from the table, and bend over it, lay on your belly, ass up, feet apart, present that ass to me” Lauren ordered, seeing Kevin’s eyes widen, before he hastened to obey. 

Soon enough, Kevin was laying over the table, his hands clutching each side of the table, wondering what Lauren was going to do. 

“You are getting fucked Kevin, by my strap on. That means a dildo will be fucking you, until you beg me for release” Lauren slipped the strap-on around her body, and Kevin whimpered. 

“What was that? You don’t want a dildo in your ass? Well too bad, that’s what happens to cocky little sluts who act like they are god, preening like a teenage girl” Lauren smirked, as she coated the dildo in lube, along with her fingers. 

Lauren stuck her two fingers in Kevin’s dry hole, and he yelped. Lauren started scissoring, continuing to taunt him. 

“Really Kevin, this is pathetic. You crave our attention so badly, that you just will do whatever you can to get it, even acting like a teenage girl” Lauren mocked him, as she heard someone come into the dining room. She looked up to see Howie and Leigh walking in, smirks wide on their faces. 

“Look Kevin, we have an audience, just like you like it. Why don’t you show them how much noise you can make” Lauren nodded her head at the couple, while Kevin whined when he saw who it was. 

“Howie, Leigh, stay and watch me take Kevin down a peg. We all know he loves being watched” Lauren smiled at the couple who sat down across the table, holding hands, and watching the scene in front of them. Lauren turned her attention back to Kevin, who was whimpering. 

“There we go slut, continue making noise. Let them all hear how good you feel. Let’s get this dildo in your ass, really make you whine and moan” Lauren removed her fingers, hearing Kevin’s whine, before slowly inserting the dildo. 

“Ungh! More please” Kevin begged, as Lauren slapped his ass. 

“You don’t make any demands, I will go at the speed I wish to. You just whine and whimper, moan and groan, like a good slut should” Lauren ordered, and Kevin nodded his head, a low moan escaping, as Lauren pulled out. 

“Let’s do this again, and no more begging, until I tell you to beg for your release” Lauren pushed the dildo back in, and Kevin groaned, feeling his muscles clench around the dildo.

“Is this what you want your brothers learning slut, to act all high and mighty? You are setting a wonderful example for that, do you want to deal with that, because I and your other Mistress’ sure don’t. You are the oldest, you need to act like it” Lauren mildly scolded Kevin, who blushed, his face going redder seeing Howie agree with Lauren’s words. 

“Howie, Leigh, you can dirty talk this naughty slut all you want, you know he loves it” Lauren started moving her hips up and down, thrusting the dildo in and out of Kevin’s ass. Howie looked to Leigh, who nodded happily, telling him he could taunt the older man. 

“Like this slut, like me and Leigh watching your cocky ass get taken? It’s such a damn turn on watching you get reduced to a whimpering mess, watch you get taken down, off the high ass pedestal you put yourself on” Howie mocked Kevin, as Leigh smirked, holding onto his hand, and running the other over his tented cock. 

“You really are a teenage girl Kevin, and I am so glad that Lauren took your ass in hand, because if she didn’t, I would have. It was sickening watching you prance and preen just because you had gotten a little extra attention. None of the other guys let it get to their heads” Leigh scoffed, as she rubbed Howie’s clothed cock. 

“Mistress....” Kevin whimpered, feeling his orgasm close to the surface. Lauren smiled, slowing her thrusting, and pulling Kevin up a bit, so his cock was above the table. 

“Beg me slut, beg me to let you cum all over the table” Lauren pulled his hair, Kevin whining. 

“Please Mistress, please let slut cum. He loved that You and Mistress Leigh, and Howie all taunted him, brought him down a peg. Slut thanks You for allowing him to be seen. Please Mistress, please show slut a small bit of kindness, and allow him to cum” Kevin begged, his cock leaking, and aching. 

“Cum!” Lauren ordered, and Kevin unloaded all over the table, spraying his load, yelling out Lauren’s name. The sight of Kevin spraying the table, caused Howie to unload in his jeans, and he wiggled slightly, panting a bit. The girls smirked at each other, before Lauren pulled out, taking the strap on off. 

“Slut, look at the mess you made. We have to eat dinner tonight, I want you to clean this up, with your tongue. The three of us are going to watch, and I want it done perfectly” Lauren pulled Kevin up to look at her by his hair, and he winced and whimpered, nodding softly. 

“Yes Mistress” Lauren let go of his hair, and Kevin bent his head down, beginning to lick his own cum off the table. Howie and Leigh got up to join Lauren in standing next to the table, making sure that Kevin cleaned it perfectly. 

“Like this slut, like licking your own cum up?” Lauren whispered in Kevin’s ear, smiling at him shaking, and nodding his head. 

“Think about it, eating dinner tonight, knowing that you got fucked on this same table, and had to clean it up by your tongue, all because you got cocky” she continued, hearing Kevin’s whine. 

“Is my slut going to get cocky again? Because I would love to do this again, reduce you to begging me, whining and whimpering” Lauren asked, seeing Kevin’s shake of his head, she sighed. 

“Too bad, but Mistress is glad to see that slut has learnt his lesson. No more getting cocky, and you won’t be told to clean up your own cum” Lauren watched as Kevin finished, before pulling his head up, and falling to his knees in front of Lauren, head bent, waiting for her next order. 

“Do you think he’s learned his lesson guys?” Lauren looked to Howie and Leigh, who both nodded their heads, and Lauren smiled. 

“Look up at me Kevin” she saw Kevin’s head rise, and Lauren sighed.

“You need to go to everyone and apologize for your attitude and ego trip the last few days. Next time this happens, you won’t enjoy the consequences like you did today. Do you understand?” Lauren sternly spoke, and Kevin nodded his head. 

“Yes, Mistress Lauren. I sincerely apologize for my attitude and ego, and I thank You for adjusting it. I will not let this happen again” Kevin kissed her hand, and moved to Howie and Leigh. 

“Mistress Leigh, and Howie, I offer the same apologies, and will endeavor to do better, and set a better example for the rest of the Boys” Kevin kissed Leigh’s hand, and turned back to Lauren, who pulled him off his knees, and hugged him. 

“You are so loved Kevin, and I am glad that you learned your lesson. Just remember it, and there will be no other sessions like this” Lauren kissed her older lover, who smiled, kissing her back. 

“Thanks Lauren, I loved it so much. I do need to apologize to the others, what I did wasn’t right, and I thank you for helping me realize it. Let’s go out back with the others, and enjoy the rest of the night” Kevin grabbed Lauren’s hand, both going out to the backyard, with Howie and Leigh behind them, and after apologizing, Kevin spent the night in Kristin’s arms, feeling loved and safe. 


	22. Finding A Loophole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian found a loophole to one of the rules, causing a bit of a shift in the dynamic.

Leighanne and Leigh couldn't help but smile as they watched the scene before them, curled up together on the blanket they had laid out on the grass. Leigh chuckled watching Howie roll around in the grass happily as if he didn't have a care in the world, his bottom wiggling happily and his tongue sticking out. Leighanne looked towards her right, holding Leigh close as her mind wondered back to a few months ago, when Brian found a loophole that would change everything.....

"Has anyone seen Brian?" Leighanne asked, looking around for her husband. 

"I saw him head up to your guy's room after Howie went under." Leigh replied, petting Howie gently. 

Howie had been going under a lot more recently, at first the family thought he was just lonely and wanted the love, but it was coming very clear he was doing it to taunt the others, not realizing Brian was the only being effected by it. 

Leighanne bit her lip and nodded heading upstairs, she knew what was wrong now and it broke her heart but there was nothing she could do. Leighanne opened the door to find her love curled up in the chair next to the window, overlooking the wooded area of their property. Leighanne shut and locked the door before moving over to Brian. Brian's ears perked up before looking up towards his wife, eyes drooped in sadness. 

Leighanne's face dropped seeing how badly Brian needed to fall but couldn't, not since he and the others had made fun of Howie for dropping into his puppy mindset. Leighanne knelt down next to her love, running her hand down the side of his face gently, feeling him lean into and lick her hand. 

"Baby, you know you can't drop." Leighanne reminded. 

Brian whined softly, head lowered, trying to come back. Before they had moved in with the family, Brian and Leighanne had their own dynamic going, part of the reason Brian was already so submissive but he had also been the pup of the house. 

"I'm sorry Mistress." Brian finally said, coming back. "I hate this so much, I was so stupid for getting jealous of Howie." 

Leighanne wasn't go to lie to him and say he wasn't but seeing her love so broken killed her and knew she needed to do something. Even if they were to do it in private, it would still be going against the rules. 

Brian looked down at Leighanne, on the verge of tears. "D..do you think they would object to me maybe going into another pet mindset?" 

Leighanne was thrown with the question, Brian had been thinking long and hard about this, finding a loophole in the rule. 

"Are you okay with them knowing about this kink?" Leighanne asked, knowing she was the only one who knew about it. 

Brian nodded. "I need to drop and I don't think he realizes it, but seeing Howie drop like he's been doing has been hitting me hard." 

Leighanne knew Howie was very aware of what he was doing, but wasn't going to tell the broken man in front of her that. 

"Wait here and don't drop until you hear my voice." Leighanne instructed. 

Brian nodded and watched her leave, still fighting his mind, tears falling. Leighanne walked out and headed back down the stairs, getting the attention of the others. 

"Is he okay?" Kevin asked, worried. 

"No, he's struggling with something and there's nothing he can do about it." Leighanne explained. 

Everyone, even Howie, looked up at the oldest woman, worry and fear running across their faces. 

"Is there anything we can do?" AJ asked, fear running across his brown eyes. 

Leighanne looked around the group then over to Howie. The younger man saw something in her blue eyes that made him lower his head as if she had caught onto his trickery. 

"Leighanne what is it and what does it have to do with Howie?" Leigh asked, holding her pup close after seeing him lower his head in shame. 

"Y'all wanna help Brian?" Leighanne asked, looking around the group. 

Heads began to quickly nod around the living room, the family on the edge of their seats. 

"Then lets add another pet to the family." 

"Howie's the only pup in the family, remember." Rochelle reminded. 

Leighanne nodded. "I know that, I said pet, not pup." 

Howie gave off a soft growl at the idea of another pet sharing his home. Leighanne heard the growl and looked down at the pup, her eyes going stormy. 

"Howie, the others may be blind to what you've been doing, but I'm not." Leighanne sternly said. "I know you've been dropping to rub in the fact that only you can go into puppy mode, but you're hurting Brian more then you realize." 

Howie's eyes, as well as the rest of the group, went wide. 

"Wait, Brian has the puppy kink also?" Lauren asked. 

Leighanne nodded. "Yes, and even though he acted the way he did, he never thought he would ever be cut off from being able to drop to it." 

"Why did Brian do what he did then if he has the same kink?" Nick asked, the others wanting to know also. 

Leighanne didn't want to give to much away from what the two did before joining the family but knew she had to explain it somehow. 

"Brian got jealous at the fact someone else also had the kink. It didn't help that I gushed over Howie the first time he dropped." Leighanne sighed softly, remembering how hurt Brian had been that first day. 

"So what can we do?" 

"Let him be one of our pets." Leighanne answered. 

Howie was not happy but knew in his current mindset, he didn't have a say since pups didn't talk. One by one, the others nodded their support for Brian, wanting to help their lover. 

Leighanne smiled as her body completely relaxed before looking up towards the staircase. 

"Come here baby boy, kitty kitty." Leighanne yelled. 

Eyes were wide as Brian slinked his way down the small hallway and down the stairs, his bottom swaying back and forth like a kitten's tail would. Leighanne smiled seeing her baby finally in the mindset he needed to be in even if it wasn't as a pup. 

"OH MY GOD! He's so cute!" Lauren gushed, rushing over to Brian, petting his head and scratching his ears. Brian purred happily, rubbing up against Lauren, his back arching up against her. 

Howie watched with angry eyes seeing the kitten in his home, Brian happily moved towards the others, meowing and rubbing up against everyone and everything. Howie jumped down, growling softly. 

"Howie.." Leigh began to scold but saw Leighanne shake her head. 

"They will have to learn to get along with each other." Leighanne said. 

Brian hissed, his back raised and arched as the pup got closer, his paw batting at the pup's nose. Howie barked and gave chase as Brian angry meowed while being chased. 

It had taken a few months of meows, barks, hisses, and whines, but the two finally came to some kind of terms and became friends. Howie had become protective towards Brian in a way, almost like it was his way of apologizing to the older man for taunting him the way he was. Howie also apologized when they came out of their mindsets. 

Leighanne was nudged back to reality by Leigh, looking down at the younger woman. 

"Where did you go buttercup?" Leigh asked. 

Leighanne smiled, holding her tightly. "I was thinking about things." 

Leigh looked over to their right seeing Brian laying in the grass, grooming himself happily. Howie yipped, running over to the kitten and licking him lovingly before pawing at the feline. Brian batted back at the pup before getting up and licking Howie's nose. 

Leighanne and Leigh couldn't help but chuckle watching the two. 

"I'm so glad we let Brian be our kitten." 

Leighanne nodded in agreement. "So am I, seeing him broken like that was heart wrenching." 

Brian, staying true to his kitten mindset, was allowed to be independent knowing kittens didn't respond like pups did, but Leighanne had made it very clear to Brian he wasn't allowed to drop into his mindset just to get out of listening to them. 

"Do you think he would have dropped just to get out of listening to us?" Leigh asked suddenly. 

Leighanne shook her head. "No, but I still wanted him to know where his boundaries were with it." 

Leigh nodded watching the pup and kitten play with each other, Howie playfully giving chase. It was starting to get dark and it was Leighanne and Brian's turn to cook supper for the family. 

"Howie..come on boy!" Leigh called, getting up, helping her oldest love up. 

Howie barked happily, running towards the women before turning and yipping at Brian. Brian mewed before moving to Howie and the girls, feeling himself pull out of his mindset knowing he and Leighanne were cooking supper tonight. 

They got to the backdoor before the two shifted, both smiling and getting up, wiping their clothes off. 

"So glad we decided to get a special set of clothes for us when we are outside." Howie said. 

Brian nodded in agreement as the four headed inside for the night. Brian couldn't have been any happier, grateful he had found the loophole that helped him go into the mindset he thought he had been cut off from.


	23. Rochelle's Epic Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Rochelle's birthday, and AJ has a few things up his sleeve, to make this a wonderful day for her.

Rochelle woke up on the morning of her birthday, wrapped in her husband’s arms. AJ had surprised her the night before with a tattoo design that he had drawn, telling her that they had an appointment the next day, for her to have it done. She loved the design, and the fact that it was AJ’s design, made it even sweeter. 

“Happy Birthday my love” AJ opened his eyes, seeing his loving wife awake, and he leaned over, kissing her softly. 

“Thanks babe. I can’t believe this day has come around again. Seems like yesterday we were getting married, and I love the way our life has gone since then” Rochelle snuggled into AJ’s arms, the couple content to spend the morning in bed, having birthday cuddles and intimacy. The two rose out of bed a little after 11, and padded downstairs for brunch. 

“Happy Birthday!” eight voices cheered, as Rochelle came down the stairs. She smiled, going over to her lovers and hugging and kissing each of them. She felt so beyond lucky, to have a loving husband, and eight other lovers, who cherished her, and she reciprocated that love back. 

“Thanks guys, I love you all” Rochelle went to the kitchen, surprised to see her favorite breakfast staying warm in the oven. 

“Brian and I worked on it this morning, AJ told us what you loved” Leighanne smiled, wrapping her arms around her husband, who leaned back, and kissed her. 

“Aw, thanks! I love and appreciate it!” Rochelle ate her birthday breakfast, wondering what else AJ had planned. 

“What time is your appointment?” Kristin asked, squealing as Kevin licked her neck, leaving a hickey behind. 

“3, and then AJ said we are doing something afterwards” Rochelle looked towards her husband, who nodded his head. 

“Yep, so you need to get ready sweetcheeks. I need to as well for that matter, and we all know I take forever” AJ chuckled, grinning unashamedly as his brothers groaned, remembering how bad he could be at times. 

 Two hours later, the couple was leaving, saying goodbye to the other eight, AJ opened the passenger door of the car for his lady, before getting around to his side, and they made their way to the tattoo parlor in town. 

“Can’t believe you designed a skull, with roses popping through the eye sockets, surrounded by thorny vines. I absolutely love it, and can’t wait to see it on my thigh” Rochelle sighed happily, holding AJ’s hand. 

“You know it baby. Love you, and this is another way to show you that” AJ stopped in front the of the tattoo place, and kissed Rochelle soundly. 

Three hours later, the couple stepped out, Rochelle’s thigh bandaged, but with a wide smile on her face. AJ got her back in the car, before tying a blindfold around her eyes, so that she didn’t see where they were going next. 

“Really babe?” Rochelle smiled, loving the mystique that AJ had kept up with, for the next part of her birthday. 

“Yep sweetcheeks. Now sit tight, we will be there soon” AJ drove to the arena, where Rochelle’s favorite band was playing that night. He had snuck a picnic basket into the back of the van earlier, so they would tailgate before the show started, before enjoying the concert. 

“Pull the blindfold off my love, we are here” AJ watched as Rochelle pulled the black cloth away from her eyes, seeing who was playing that night. Tears came to her eyes, and she pulled AJ to her, kissing him fiercely. 

“Thank you so much babe!  I thought that the concert was sold out?” Rochelle asked confusedly, sure that she had seen it had been sold out. 

“I pulled a few strings, and got a pair of tickets. You know I don’t like using the strings I have in the business, but this was worth it to me. Happy Birthday my love” AJ smiled softly, kissing his wife gently. 

“AJ, this is amazing. This has been a wonderful birthday, and I can’t thank you enough” Rochelle blushed as her stomach grumbled, feeling hungry. 

“Good thing I planned for that as well. Let’s get out, and pop the trunk. I put something in there before we left” AJ got out, popping the trunk, and Rochelle followed, gasping seeing the blanket and basket sitting in the trunk. 

“A little picnic before the concert. All my love’s favorite foods. Let’s enjoy this, before we rock out for a few hours” AJ opened the basket, Rochelle sitting on the edge of the trunk, smiling at her thoughtful husband. 

Thirty minutes later, they were standing in line to get in, Rochelle bouncing around happily. AJ chuckled, knowing that his wife loved this particular band, and smiled softly. They got to the front, and AJ dropped his name, and they were let right in. 

“God, I love this!” Rochelle beamed happily, dragging AJ to their seats, feeling like a teenager again. AJ grinned, wrapping his arms around his love, and they made their way into the arena. 

Four hours later, the excited couple were on their way home, after an amazing concert, that had double encores. Rochelle was so wound up, she wondered if she would sleep tonight. 

“Thank you so much babe! That was an amazing night, and I loved it, and you, so much!” Rochelle leaned over and kissed AJ’s cheek, and he squeezed her hand lovingly. 

The two made their way home, staying quiet since the house was dark, telling them that the others were all asleep. The couple snuck in the house, feeling like teenagers coming in after curfew, and made their way to their room. 

“AJ, I absolutely loved my birthday, and it was so beyond perfect. You make me feel so special and loved, and I am so happy to have you in my life” Rochelle kissed her husband, as they faced each other, lying in bed. She turned over, so AJ could spoon her. 

“I am so glad my love. It was so beyond worth it, and the tattoo came out perfectly. It looks so amazing, and I can’t wait to have you show it off tomorrow” AJ felt Rochelle nod her head, snuggling into him, before falling asleep in his arms. AJ kissed the top of her head, falling asleep himself, both happy to have celebrated another of their birthdays together. 


	24. Helping Those In Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren loves giving back and helping others when she can, having Nick there with her only makes it better.

Lauren had been cooking up a storm all morning, the house smelt of cakes, pies, and cookies. She was at home in the kitchen and knew her desserts were going for a good cause. Charity work had always been important to her, remembering how others helped her Father out during some rough times in her life, having Nick by her side only made things better. 

They were doing a bake sale at one of the local schools, helping families out with school supplies. The money raised would go to buy backpacks and other school supplies. 

"Smells good in here." Nick praised, wrapping his arms around her. 

Lauren smiled, looking up at her love. "Thank you honey." 

Nick gave her a soft kiss, holding her close to him. "Is there anything I can do to help you sweetheart?" 

Lauren relaxed back against Nick's chest, sighing happily as she finished the last apple pie. 

"Yeah, could you mix up the cookie batter that's in the mixer please?" 

Nick nodded and went to turn on the mixer, beaming proudly at himself. Lauren smiled seeing Nick mix the batter like a pro. She came over to inspect the dough and grinned. 

"Good job sweetie!" 

Nick blushed softly. "Thanks." 

The couple happily got the cookies on the sheets and in the oven, Nick putting some of the dough on her nose and licking it off, causing Lauren to giggle. 

"What time are we suppose to be there?" Nick asked, cleaning up the dishes that were in the sink. 

"We have to be set up before 3." Lauren replied. 

Nick nodded as they worked together to get the rest of the cookies done, cleaning up the kitchen before packing up and heading out. Once at the school, Nick helped Lauren get the table set up, along with all the other goodies. The place was packed and the drive was a success, Lauren's desserts sold out quickly, so thankful she thought to make extra to make it through the day. Nick beamed proudly at his wife. 

The drive was finally over, making enough money to help out so many families. Lauren and Nick got their area cleaned up and their table down before packing up for the night. Nick pulled into a nearby diner, just wanting something quick and not to crowded. The couple went inside and got seated, Nick taking Lauren's hand into hers. 

"I'm so proud of you." Nick grinned. 

"Thank you honey." Lauren blushed. "It means a lot to me how supportive you are." 

"Of course, you're my baby girl." 

Nick and Lauren ate and paid for their food before heading home, seeing the house dark knowing the others were likely in bed. They snuck inside quietly and headed for their room. Nick pulled his wife up against him, snuggling close with her after a long day of helping others. 

"I love you." Nick whispered.

"I love you too my forever." Lauren replied. 

They fell asleep with smiles on their faces, Lauren happy to have helped others in need once again.


	25. Howie and Leigh Get Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the middle of prepping for the tour, and Howie needs to get away from it all. He and Leigh spend a weekend up in the mountains reconnecting.

It had been a crazy few weeks, preparing for the upcoming tour, and Howie and Leigh were needing time away from everything for a bit. The two looked at each other one night during dinner, and Leigh could see her husband was near exhaustion. She nodded at him, and they excused themselves up to their room for the night. 

“What’s going on sweetheart?” Leigh asked, as she cuddled into Howie’s arms, as they watched some reality television and talked. 

“We need a weekend away, reconnect with each other” Howie requested, and felt Leigh nodding her head.

“I agree, want to go up to the mountains this weekend, rent a cabin?” she looked up at Howie, and she smiled at his happy expression. 

“That sounds perfect. I’ll get online tomorrow and rent it, and we can spend a nice weekend hiking, using the hot tub, and just reconnecting with each other” Howie laid down with Leigh in his arms, and the two fell asleep watching tv. 

The next day Howie secured the cabin rental, making sure it had a hot tub, and the couple told the others that they were going up to the mountains for the weekend. The other eight nodded, smiling. 

“We were wondering when you guys were going to escape from all this. Howie has always been the first to need time away from all the hecticness of prepping for a tour” Brian commented, smiling as Kristin came over and ran her hand through his curls, as the two were playing pool. 

“Yea, it all just hit me a couple days ago. Leigh and I want to reconnect before we leave, and spend time together just the two of us” Howie explained, smiling at the understand nods from everyone. 

The next couple of days passed quickly, and Howie and Leigh packed for their weekend away. On Friday morning, they said goodbye to the others, and made the two-hour trip up to the mountains. They settled into their cabin, having stopped to get groceries beforehand, so they wouldn’t have to leave to get anything. 

“Want to go take a walk, get some wood for a fire tonight?” Howie suggested, and Leigh’s eyes brightened, nodding. The two walked hand in hand, enjoying the outdoors, Howie collecting wood along the way. 

They got back, and snuggled together talking until after dinner, when they stoked a fire, and had a glass of wine, and Leigh wanted to talk to Howie. 

“So how is the tour shaping up?” Leigh asked her husband, curiosity coloring her tone. 

“It’s going to be amazing. Our fans are in for one hell of a show” Howie beamed softly, proud of what they have done. 

“Howie, are you still comfortable in the dynamic?” Leigh asked, knowing that Howie was the most reluctant to wear the collar, but that they were the first to start the other side of the dynamic. 

“Yes, my love, I am. I love being with everyone, and it has helped me come out of my shell, and be more assertive in the group, wanting more solos on the songs” Howie reassured his wife, fingering his collar, having opted to wear it this weekend, it had become a part of him, that he absolutely loved. 

“Good, I am so glad to hear that, that it’s helped you out in so many ways” Leigh beamed happily, laying her head on Howie’s chest, as he wrapped his arms around her. 

The couple soon fell asleep, knowing that they would be going on a nice long hike together tomorrow. Howie was feeling relaxed and happy, the tension and anxiety going away for a bit.

“Why did I let you talk me into a hike, sweetheart. I’m dying here” Howie lightly glared at his wife, as he swiped his face from sweat for the third time that day. 

“Because the fresh air and exercise are good for you, you need it to perform all those dance moves you boys do” Leigh stuck her tongue out at her husband, as they neared the top of the peak they were hiking. 

It had been a nice morning of hiking, the cool morning temperatures, giving way to plentiful sunshine, and 70-degree weather. The couple had concentrated on the hike, occasionally talking, but enjoying being near each other. 

“We made it! Thank god!” Howie exclaimed, breathing heavily.

“Now we make our way back down” Leigh smiled, snickering at the groan her husband let out. 

“Must you burst my bubble all the time?” Howie mock snarled, and Leigh nodded her head. 

“Someone has to keep that ego in check. You saw what happened to Kevin, do you want that happening to you?” Leigh raised an eyebrow, and Howie rapidly shook his head. 

“No thank you! I’ll be good, and hike back down without complaining my love” Howie snuck a kiss, and Leigh rested her head on Howie’s shoulder, the two looking out over the vast sea of nature in front of them. 

The two made their way back down the peak, heading back for the cabin, and the hot tub. Both of their legs were very sore, but they had enjoyed the hike immensely, loving being out in nature again. 

“Howie, get the wine glasses, and I’ll grab the crossword book, we can do that, while we relax” Leigh watched her husband scurry away, and she smiled. She went up to their suitcase, and grabbed the puzzle book, and a pen. The two climbed in the hot tub, and drank wine, while doing crosswords for a little bit. 

“God, this feels amazing. This weekend has been wonderful. Just what the two of us needed” Howie gathered Leigh in his arms a while later, putting the wine and puzzle book aside, the two just needing to feel each other again. 

“Yes, it has my husband. Reconnecting with you has been marvelous. Let’s get out and have a nice dinner together, and then have some fun in the bedroom” Leigh slyly suggested, and Howie’s eyes darkened for a moment before he nodded. 

The night ended with Howie and Leigh panting and holding each other in bed, as they fell asleep, knowing they would be going home the next day.  The two had a lazy morning the next day, rising after 11am. The couple had to check out of the cabin by 3pm.

“Want to shower with me?” Howie winked at Leigh, who giggled, and nodded. After another round of intimacy in the shower, the two got dressed, and made a late lunch, before packing up and making their way to the car. They made the two-hour drive home, and parked in the driveway. 

“Thank you so much for this weekend, my love. It was just what I needed. Love having the alone time with you, and I treasure that so damn much” Howie kissed Leigh, and they both got out of the car, grabbing their suitcases, and entered their home, seeing the other 8 in the living room chatting. 

“Hey you two, how was your weekend?” Nick called over, smiling at his older brother, and Leigh. 

“It was amazing, even though Leigh made me hike a mountain with her” Howie mock grumbled, smiling innocently at his wife, who snorted, shaking her head. 

“And what did I tell you when we reached the top. It was good for you, and you need it with all those dance moves you boys do” Leigh retorted, as the group laughed, the wives agreeing with Leigh, while the guys commiserated with Howie. 

“Ready for the tour now D” AJ asked, hoping that this weekend had helped their most sensitive member of the group out. 

“Yes, I am. Cannot wait to get back out there again” Howie reassured his brothers, who smiled softly. 

Howie and Leigh glanced at each together, smiling. The weekend had been amazing, and just what the couple needed. Now, Howie was about to leave for the overseas tour, and Leigh would be left behind, but was looking forward to having intimacy with her sister wives, while Howie was looking forward to the hijinks and intimacy that would occur on tour. As the two fell asleep together that night, they prayed that the next couple of months would go smoothly for each of them. 


	26. Guys Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are getting their night together with each other after winning the bowling tournament

"Chips..meat tray..pop..beer.." Brian mumbled, looking at the list. 

Howie chuckled softly watching his lover look down the list, pushing the cart through the store. He was sure Brian had checked the list at least a dozen time. 

"Love, I'm sure we got everything." Howie said, getting Brian to look up. 

"I just wanna make sure." Brian replied. "I still can't believe we get the house to ourselves for the night." 

Howie nodded, smiling happily. "Well, they do owe us for winning the bowling game." 

Brian chuckled as they finished up and got in line, the two men hadn't been bothered but still had a few brave fans come up to them, both happy to take a few minutes out of their time. The two were finally through the checkout and headed for the car, both excited about tonight and the game they would be watching with the other fellas in the basement. Brian knew Nick wanted to be with him and Kevin that night after the game and he couldn't wait, he loved being with his best friend and cousin. 

Howie started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot, their hands intertwined with each other, the lovers smiling at each other. They finally pulled into driveway, getting out and grabbing as many bags they could determined to do it all in one trip. Howie got the door unlocked and opened. 

"Hey! Some help here!" Howie hollered. 

The others rushed in, chuckling softly as Nick and Lauren took some of the bags. 

"Well, if you two wouldn't try to bring it all in one trip." Kristin scolded playfully. 

Howie and Brian grinned as they got everything in the kitchen getting it all put away for later tonight. The girls knew how excited their husbands were to get the house for the night and be able spend the evening watching the game together as brothers. 

Leighanne and the others got ready to go, smiling feeling Brian's arms around her. 

"Excited about tonight?" Brian asked. 

Leighanne turned and smiled, nodding. "Yeah." 

The couple headed downstairs where the girls were waiting on Leighanne. 

"Ready?" Rochelle asked. 

Leighanne smiled and nodded. "Yeah, lets go." 

"Be good boys and have fun!" Kristin waved, grinning. 

The five men nodded and when the door closed, they ran straight to the kitchen like a bunch of kids, grabbing their goodies, and headed for the basement just as the game started. 

"Come on! Come on!" Brian bounced happily. 

Kevin chuckled and turned the TV on, grabbing a beer and some chips. It didn't take long for the basement to look like a tornado had gone through it, food, beer bottles, and pop cans scattered all over the place as the five men turned into teenagers, yelling and screaming at the TV when something went wrong. 

"I'll be right back guys." Brian announced, heading for the bathroom. 

As the night went on, and the game came to the final quarter, Nick pulled Brian into his lap, kissing on his neck and ear, teasing him. 

"Nick.." Brian whimpered softly. 

Nick groaned softly, his cock pressing up against Brian through his jeans. Brian wiggled down against the younger blonde, hearing the low growl coming from Nick's throat. Once the game was over, Nick pulled Brian up and grinned at Kevin seeing the older man's eyes already going dark as the three quickly made their way up the stairs and to Nick's bedroom. 

AJ grinned over at Howie wiggling his eyebrows. "Want some time with you little brother?" 

Howie's body shook and nodded, pulling AJ into his arms. 

Nick, Brian, and Kevin made it into the bedroom, Nick shutting the door as the cousins kissed and groped each other, exploring the others body as Nick groaned, his hand moving straight to his jean covered cock, rubbing it gently. 

The three were a bit tipsy but sober enough still to know what was going on, Brian pulled Kevin's shirt up and over his head, Kevin doing the same. Their pants coming off next before they fell onto the bed. The two finally pulled away, panting hard and grinning at each other. 

"I think we forgot about someone." Brian chuckled. 

Kevin hummed softly, his hands never leaving his baby cousin's back and ass. Brian jumped feeling another pair of hands on him, looking back to see Nick grinning, his pants already off. 

"Let me help you with those baby boy." Nick grinned. 

Brian whimpered as Kevin and Nick got his boxers down and off before doing the same to their oldest lover. Kevin groaned feeling Nick's fingers trail down his stomach and up the base of the older man's cock. 

"Fucking tease.." Kevin growled. 

"You love it." Nick smirked. 

Kevin's grumbles quickly became moans as Brian's tongue moved down his inner thigh and to his balls, Kevin pulled his legs up so his cousin would have more room. Brian licked and sucked on the older man's balls as Nick continued to tease the base and head of Kevin's cock. 

"Fuck you two!" Kevin arched up. 

Brian and Nick's tongues licked and moved all over Kevin's cock and balls, before meeting and kissing each other, their own cocks throbbing between their legs. 

"Brian.." Nick panted, whimpering softly. 

Brian grinned softly seeing his love panting and already wrecked. Brian kissed Nick again before pulling away. 

"Lay down baby and let me take care of you." Brian whispered, his voice going low. 

Nick whined and nodded, laying down. Kevin quickly sat up watching his cousin get between Nick's legs, licking his balls and up to the base of Nick's thick cock. 

"BRIAN!" Nick cried out, arching up into the older man's mouth. 

Brian moaned loudly and jumped feeling Kevin's hands spread his ass cheeks open, his tongue running right down and inside Brian's hole. 

"Kevin.." Brian whined, pushing back. 

Kevin grinned before pulled away, getting an instant whine from his cousin. Kevin moved his kisses up Brian's back, neck, and ear.

"Look at your little brother under you." Kevin whispered, his own deep accent coming out. "He's panting because of you." 

Brian bit his lip, whining softly loving the view of Nick under him as the memories of Nick's rape came flooding back to him. 

"You've been so amazing to him." Kevin continued. "Why not let him do something for you?" 

Nick's panting was hard watching the two cousins above him, his cock throbbing and begging to be touched. Brian looked down into the blue eyes that were only a shade darker then his own. 

"You wanna do something for me?" Brian asked. 

Nick nodded softly, sitting up carefully. "I wanna make one of your fantasies come true like you did for me." 

Brian bit his lower lip, his eyes never leaving Nick's. He leaned into Kevin's fingers that were running through his short curls. 

"Tell him sweetheart, what do you want?" Kevin encouraged. 

"I..I want both of you inside me at the same time." Brian whimpered, face turning a bright red. 

Kevin and Nick were stunned but knew it was possible. 

"Lets get you loosened up." Nick grinned, sliding out from under his best friend. 

"Nick, grab the lube and a couple of the dildos." Kevin instructed. 

Nick nodded and did as he was told, crawling back up to where Kevin was. Both men worked together to get Brian's hole opened and loose, using their fingers and the dildos to stretch him out. 

"Shit feels so good!" Brian groaned, pushing back against the toys. 

"Almost there baby then you will have us both inside you." Kevin purred, seeing Brian's entire body shake. 

Finally, Brian was open enough to be able to fit both Kevin and Nick inside him. Nick slid back under Brian, easing him down easily onto the thickness, pulling Brian down against him as Kevin lubed and stroke his cock, sliding inside as well. 

"SHIT!" Both Kevin and Nick cried out, feeling their cocks be pushed against each other from the tightness of Brian's hole and Nick's thickness. 

Brian almost orgasm before they had even started, feeling completely full. 

"Move or it's going to be over before it starts!" Brian cried. 

Kevin set the pace moving in and out of his cousin's hole, the feel of Brian's tight hole and Nick's cock being pressed up against his was overloading his senses, making him move faster, causing a domino effect with the other two. 

"Fuck! I've never felt anything like this!" Brian screamed. 

"Enjoy it baby boy." Kevin cooed. "So glad we could do this for you." 

Nick pulled his lover down, kissing him hard, their tongues dueling with each other, their hips never stopping knowing they were close. 

"I'm so fucking close." Kevin growled, gripping Brian's hips, digging his fingers into his cousin's soft thighs, wanting to leave his mark. 

Nick and Brian pulled away, both panting as Brian was pounded into harder, sweat dripping from all three men. 

"Brian...please say it." Nick begged. 

Brian felt his cock jump against his and Nick's stomachs knowing he had their orgasms in his hands. He didn't want it to end but knew he couldn't last much longer. 

"Cum for me my loves, fill my hole." Brian commanded. 

Nick and Kevin pushed inside their love one last time before shooting their loads into him, Brian's own shooting all over his and Nick's stomachs. Brian whimpered softly as cum leaked out of his very loose hole, Kevin pulling out first, falling back onto the bed, Brian doing the same. 

"Damn! that was fantastic!" Brian panted. 

Nick and Kevin nodded in agreement before curling up with each other, Kevin behind Brian with Nick in front. Nick and Brian smiled at each other, kissing one another gently as their breathing went back to normal. 

"Are you okay?" Nick asked. 

Brian smiled and nodded. "I'm beyond okay." 

The three lovers curled up with each other, not caring about the stickiness, giving them an excuse to get in the shower with each other later. Brian couldn't imagine having a better night in with the guys.


	27. Howie Teaches His Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kevin, Nick, and Brian are having their own fun, Howie and AJ stay in the basement, and dive into their ageplay dynamic for their own fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter to Part 1 of The Ultimate BSB Sex Fest Series. Fricksgirl and I have so enjoyed writing this part, and we have more coming soon. Hope you enjoy this final chapter!

“Want some time with your little brother?” AJ asked Howie, wiggling his eyebrows, looking at the older man, as they watched Brian, Nick, and Kevin go up to Nick’s bedroom, wanting time together.  

Howie looked at AJ, and shook, nodding his head, pulling him into his arms. He watched AJ’s eyes soften, and knew he had gone under. Howie shook himself, and felt himself falling as well. 

“Howie, can I ask a question?” AJ looked up at his big brother, scared and afraid. 

“What’s wrong Alex?” Howie rubbed his little brother’s arms, trying to reassure him he was there. 

“My thingy down there is hard and leaky. What does that mean?” AJ turned innocent eyes up to Howie, who groaned softly. He had forgotten that Alex had never been taught about his private parts when he was in this mindset. He smiled softly at his little brother, happy to be the one to teach him. 

“That means that your penis is very happy, and it wants to be taken care of. Do you want me to show you what I mean, and what to do?” Alex nodded, as he pulled his jeans down, and then his boxers, exposing his hard, leaking member. Howie smiled softly, pulling his jeans and boxers down as well. 

“Well first, I am going to touch your penis, which is also known as a cock or a dick, but I prefer cock. I want to see what it does, and that will tell me what to show you” Howie wrapped his hand around his little brother’s cock, and he saw the cum flowing out easily. 

“I am going to rub your cock, and let it release the liquid inside, that’s called pre-cum. It’s thin and clear, while actual cum is thicker and sticky” Howie stroked and rubbed Alex’s cock, hearing his little brother whimper and whine at the new sensations. 

“It feels good doesn’t it bro?” Alex nodded, whimpering softly. Howie grinned, and went a little faster, wanting to show Alex what actual cum looked like. Soon Alex had exploded all over Howie’s hand, yelling out Howie’s name. 

“See this little bro, this is what cum looks like. It’s sticky, and either sweet or salty. Can I taste yours, and maybe you can help me get mine out?” Alex nodded, and Howie licked his hand, loving the taste of his little brother. 

“How do I do that Howie?” Alex looked up at his older brother, panting a little bit, coming down from his orgasm. 

“You are going to suck on your big brother’s cock” Alex’s eyes widened, and Howie smiled softly.

“I’m going to help you little one. Kneel on the floor in front of me please” Alex got to his knees in front of Howie, his cock right in front of his face. 

“Okay, you are going to lick the head, which the beginning of my cock, and get it nice and wet” Alex nodded, and started licking, Howie groaning softly, leaking pre onto his little brother’s tongue. 

“Okay baby bro. Next, I want you to take my cock into your mouth, fit your mouth around it, and continue licking up, swirling your tongue around it” Alex nodded, and did what Howie told him, said man having to clutch the couch cushions so he didn’t buck up into Alex’s mouth, and scare his little brother. 

“Good job. Now I want you to start to suck, remember your favorite lollipops? Pretend your big bro’s cock is a giant lollipop, and suck it just like that. I’m going to put my hands in your hair to gently guide you, but I won’t hurt you” Howie waited for AJ’s nod, before putting his hands in his hair. 

He felt Alex start to suck his cock, and he slowly guided his baby bro up and down, hearing a small gag come from Alex, and he immediately pulled him completely off, looking down, worried. 

“Are you okay baby bro? I should have told you that you might gag. Big bro is so sorry. If you want to go back on my cock, just try and widen your throat, relax those muscles a bit” Howie looked anxiously at his little brother, afraid that he scared him. 

“Want to try again Howie. It’s okay, thank you for apologizing, and explaining what to do. I’ll try and do that” Alex looked at his big brother, nodding his head. Howie sighed happily, and guided Alex back onto his cock. Alex widened his throat, relaxing the muscles, and he was able to fit his big brother’s cock in his mouth, continuing to suck. 

“Big bro is close to cumming little one. Go further down my cock, so that there is room for you to swallow my cum and see what it tastes like” Alex nodded, and went halfway down on his older brother’s cock, leaving room for the cum to come out. 

“ALEX!” Howie yelled out, as he shot his seed into his little brother. Alex swallowed some of the cum, before pulling off, letting the rest coat his hands, unable to swallow all of it. 

“Can you lick this off Howie? I couldn’t swallow all of it, I’m sorry” Alex looked down, worried he had disappointed his big brother. Howie smiled softly, licking his cum off his baby brother’s hands. 

“It’s okay baby boy. I understand, and am so proud of you for swallowing a little bit of it” Howie hugged his baby bro to him, and pulled him up into his arms. 

“So now you know why your cock gets hard and leaky, and what cum tastes like little bro. Did you enjoy that?” Howie asked, as he snuggled Alex in his arms. 

“Yes Howie, I enjoyed it lots. Thanks for teaching me. Felt really good, and you are a really good teacher big bro” Alex looked up at Howie, a smile on his face. 

They cuddled together for a bit, before Howie noticed Alex getting restless. Turning his little brother towards him, he noticed that AJ was fighting with Alex to come up, and he smiled softly. 

“AJ wants to come up little one, don’t fight it, I can tell he wants to talk to big me as well” Howie watched AJ win the fight, and shook his own head, feeling his older side come up. 

“Fuck Howie, thank you so much for that! I loved it, and it was perfect for my first time when I was little” AJ hugged his brother, and smiled. 

“You’re welcome AJ, I just wanted it to be good and I didn’t want to hurt you at all. What’s going on, I know there is a reason you were fighting with your little side to come up” Howie was curious as to why AJ needed to speak to him. 

“I needed to talk to you when it was just the two of us. I know that you use breathplay during our scenes with Rochelle and Lauren, and it helps you stay calm, and helps comfort you” AJ began, seeing Howie’s nod. 

“Rochelle taught me what to do, so that if you need it while we are on tour overseas, I can help you out” Howie’s jaw dropped, not ever expecting that from AJ, knowing how afraid he was that Howie had it done to him during their scenes. 

“Really AJ, are you going to be okay with that?” Howie was secretly cheering inside, but he was concerned if AJ could really do it. 

“Yes, I know I can do it, and Rochelle explained how to do it safely. We will have the same boundaries you have with them, and I know it’s not something you often need” AJ looked eagerly up at his brother, silently telling him that he could indeed do this for him. 

“Okay AJ, if I need it, I will tell you, and you can do it” Howie nodded his head, and AJ smiled, laying back against his brother. They cuddled together, Howie playing with AJ’s hair, as they watched a mind-numbing reality show. 

“Want to have a quickie to end the night?” AJ looked naughtily at Howie, who groaned softly, glaring at him. 

“Must you be so crude? Yes, why not” Howie shed his jeans completely off, and laid on the couch stroking his cock, getting it nice and full for AJ’s hole, watching the younger man prep his hole, with the lube they had stashed down here. 

AJ climbed on top of Howie, easing his hole onto Howie’s cock, groaning softly. Howie whined, adjusting a bit, as AJ thrusted his hips up and down , knowing that they wouldn’t be lasting long. 

“AJ!!” was screamed by Howie five minutes later, as he shot his load into the younger man, AJ’s load spilling all over Howie’s t shirt.

 AJ pulled off when he felt Howie’s cock soften, and he lifted Howie up, disposing of his grimy shirt, before spooning the older man, the two catching their breaths. AJ looked down, kissing the top of Howie’s head. 

“Thank you for tonight Howie. I loved it so much, and it was the perfect end to our guy’s night” AJ spoke, his voice rumbling his chest, Howie feeling it as he laid against AJ. 

“You’re welcome, and you are exactly right. It was so beyond perfect. Can’t wait to have some fun together on tour. Looking forward to that, a whole hell of a lot” Howie grinned up at AJ, who groaned softly. 

“Yes indeed, it’s going to be an amazing time overseas, just the five of us again. God only knows what we will end up doing” AJ wrapped his arms around Howie, holding him to his chest, the two watching Friends together.

 The two fell asleep on the couch together, both wondering what would happen on the upcoming tour, but looking forward to seeing their international fans again. Howie and AJ knew a whole new dynamic would be starting with the tour, and they couldn’t wait to get to know each other, and Kevin, Brian, and Nick intimately all over again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Part 1 is done. Fricksgirl and I thank you all for the hits, kudos, comments, and support you have given us on this crazy ride we have started. There will be a Part 2, coming out in a few days. We are not done with this little world, and we can't wait for y'all to join us in the next part of The Ultimate BSB Sex Fest Series. See y'all there!


End file.
